Desire of the Soul
by Shun-kun
Summary: The Sachiko Ever After Charm could go two ways, either it could bless the ones that perform it right, or it could bring them to their death if performed wrong. - If the person wants to escape this curse, they'll have to figure out the one of many puzzles that's hidden behind the first riddle, but the question is, will they still be alive by the end of the ride?
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**_A/N:_** I'm saying this in advance, IT WAS COCOA-SENSEI IDEA! You will get what I mean later on. But this is my Utapri version of a game called Corpse Party! Since I wanted to write something else from all the romance, I'm going to write a story full of tears and sorrow (according to Cocoa that is) I hope you will enjoy this story! It will be a bit hard for me to write about gore and blood, but please bear with me!

 **Chapter One: Part One**

 _Three months ago, my younger sister, Nanami Hikari went missing along with her group of friends. In those three months, the police tried to search for them. The only clue they got was that they stayed a bit longer at their own school to make some final preparations for a school festival, but they never came back. When the police arrived at the scene, everything looked normal, no blood, no scattered chairs or tables, no broken windows, just an empty classroom, with no students._

* * *

"This event happened after school on a rainy night, much like this one. When this place was still called Tengaku Elementary school. At that time, there was a female teacher who fell down the stairs... And died. Several years later, Tengaku Elementary got torn down due to people saying that it was cursed. After that, on the same plot of land, this school - Shining Academy - was made. In the new school, from the time it was built until now, the teacher that had been died has been seen wandering through the hallways. It's very dangerous to stay in the school after 7 PM... Say if the power went out, and the hallways were pitch black..."

"That teacher will appear. She would walk slowly down the hallways, letting you hear that she was coming. She would open the door and show you her pale, sickening and bloody face, asking: 'You still haven't gone home...? Hurry up and go home!"

A clap of thunder hit the ground, making a redhead, Ittoki Otoya, scream out in pure horror when the sound reached his ears, while everyone else in the room looked at him quizzically. _Oh god, I wasn't careful and let a scream slip out, I was never good with scary stories,_ he thought, glancing over at everyone who was still staring at him.

With a flick on the light switch, the light came back to the room, "Ittoki-Kun, you scared me there for a second, suddenly screaming out like that," Nanami Haruka, a girl that went in the same class as Ittoki Otoya told him, breathing out some air to relax herself.

When someone patted him on the back, he shrieked once again and turned around sharply, only to look down at Kurusu Syo, the class rep and someone that loved to tell ghost stories, "You don't really have a lot of courage, do you, Otoya?" he laughed, drawing the curtain back to show him the lightning striking down once again, "It was only the thunder, nothing else."

 _Even though you say that, I'm still a little troubled by your ghost stories,_ he thought, sighing as he watched the blonde blow out one of the many candles he magically had in store, "A class rep that likes to tell ghost stories, I find that a bit weird," he muttered.

"It's alright Otoya-Kun," the redhead got slapped on the back by none other than Shinomiya Natsuki, a friendly and warm person, "Though I didn't expect you to make that noise!" he remarked, watching as Otoya pouted at everyone that laughed at him.

"Otoya," when Otoya glanced up, he saw Jinguji Ren stretch out a hand, he looked like a flirt on first sight, but he was a really nice person at heart, "Ren...! You're the only one I have on my side," Otoya smiled in relief, but that smile turned into a frown when Ren pushed him down again, "You were mocking me, you idiot!" Otoya barked.

"Haha, Nii-San's friends sure are amusing," Kurusu Kaoru, commented, he wasn't in the same class as they were, but he spent most of his free time with them, he gained a nod from Hijirikawa Masato and Ichinose Tokiya who only smiled at the scene where Otoya was yelling at Ren who was covering his ears while he stuck a tongue out at Otoya.

Today was Shining Academy's culture festival, and their class, 2-9 was selling shiruko, and everyone worked hard when they had agreed to put their hearts into it, though Haruka often took breaks since the culture festival reminded her a lot of her younger sister, Hikari, who went missing when she were preparing for her own festival at her school. Even the teacher, Cocoa-Sensei dressed up for the festival, which took things a bit too far, but it was still fun.

After the events and clean-ups, it started to rain outside. Seeing this, Syo, the horror story lover began to tell another ghost story to scare Otoya again, "I got so scared again," Otoya's shoulders slumped down in defeat as Syo chuckled, "But your reactions are so funny that it makes telling stories more fun, so I love it even more," Syo explained, trying to reassure Otoya, but it only made him pout, "So you're trying to say that you like picking on me," Otoya explained, _Which means you're just using me for amusement..._

When the group finished placing the desks back to their original place, the school clock dinged, signaling that it was 7 o'clock. "Everyone else have gone home," Tokiya told the group when he scavenged the hallways to see if there were anyone out.

"Really?! Then we should get back too!" Otoya claimed, grabbing his bag, but right after he said that, the light bulbs gave out, engulfing the room in complete darkness, "The power went out!" he shrieked, grabbing a hold of the closest person he could get a hold of, "Kyah!"

Otoya blinked once, twice, before he looked down to only meet Haruka's flustered face, "N-Nanami?!"

"I-Ittoki-Kun, please let me go now," Haruka muttered, attempting to wriggle out of his grip, but Otoya only hugged her tight, "I'm scared!" He admitted, "I-It's only a blackout! There's nothing to worry about!" Haruka stuttered, red as a tomato.

"Oh? How nice, a secret relationship!" Ren popped in between them, an evil smirk on his face as he glanced at the two of them, "How sweet," He laughed, seeing their flustered faces, "I-Ittoki-Kun, let go of me!" Haruka whimpered, pushing the redhead off her.

"They never admit that they like each other, do they?" Syo sighed, hiding his jealousy as he lit up his candle once again to emit a bit of light.

 _Step... Step... Step..._

"F-Footsteps?" Otoya gulped as Syo paled in color, "7 o'clock, on a rainy day and after a black out, doesn't this remind anyone about the ghost story I just told?" the blonde said, taking a step back as he heard the footsteps come closer.

 _Step... Step... Step... Step._

"It... It stopped, right outside the door...?" Kaoru mentioned, trying to maintain the shaking in his voice as he hid himself behind his older twin. Otoya eyed everyone, almost all of them looked absolutely terrified, reaching out his hand, he took the candle away from Syo, "I'm borrowing this," he whispered, making his way towards the door, hiding how scared he actually was.

When Otoya stepped closer to the door, his eyes widened when he saw the door open by itself, "You still haven't gone home yet...?" a voice spoke from behind the door, "Hurry up and go home..." a pair of hands suddenly reached out for Otoya, making him let out a scream and scramble to the floor.

"Ah, it's over!" a sweet voice responded with a chuckle, "C-Cocoa-Sensei?!" Otoya gaped at the woman who held a pair of scary looking hands in her own, "How was it, did I scare you?" Cocoa asked, a grin forming at her lips. Cocoa was a warm, cheerful, easy-going and radiant teacher, so it didn't take her a long time to befriend her students.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Otoya whimpered as Cocoa scratched her head with a smile, "The blackout was a perfect opportunity to scare everyone!" she beamed in a sing-song voice, "But Cocoa-Sensei, how did you get that hand?" Masato asked as he helped Otoya up, "Hmm? This, I borrowed it from the class that ran the Haunted house, I'm returning it later!" Cocoa said, "Otoya's reaction was better than the first one though!" Cocoa giggled in amusement as Otoya just sighed in defeat.

"Anyway, I bumped into a cute little angel searching for you Masato," Cocoa pointed out, making Masato raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

"Come on in, he's right here!" Cocoa called out, and a second later, a small girl that resembled Masato walked in, holding an umbrella in her hand. She looked a bit nervous at first, but her face lit up into a smile when she saw her older brother, "Nii-San!" The little girl squealed and flung herself on Masato, who gladly hugged her back, "Mai! What are you doing here?" Masato asked, patting his little sister on the head, "You forgot your umbrella at home, so I came to give it to you!" Mai answered, showing him the umbrella she held in her hand.

"Eh? I didn't know that you had a little sister, Hijirikawa-San!" Haruka said, getting closer to have a better look on Mai who smiled at her, "I'm Hijirikawa Mai and I'm a second year in middle school, it's nice to meet you!" Mai said, bowing at the end, making Haruka smile at her cuteness.

"Well everyone, let's tidy up the room a bit more and get ready to leave, okay?" Cocoa-Sensei questioned, receiving a 'yes' from everyone else present in the room. "Oh, Sensei, can we do something really quick?" Haruka asked, pulling out something from his pocket, "Hm? What did you bring, Kurusu-Kun?"

"This! Lucky Sachiko!" Haruka said, showing the group a paper scrap doll, "I found this spell while I was browsing around on the internet, apparently, if a group of people tear this apart, they'll always be good friends! Cool, right?" Haruka inquired, a smile on her face, "A spell huh? Okay, let's try it! Even if everyone's apart, we'll still be good friends, sounds like a great plan!" Cocoa smiled at the idea, "Everyone can join in, including you Mai!"

"Alright, everyone take a hold of this Sachiko doll and chant 'Sachiko-San, if you please', nine times in your mind, no more, no less. But be careful, if you say it wrong, you can't go back and fix it! If everyone doesn't do it nine times, the whole thing will fail!" Haruka declared, before holding up the paper doll, "Okay, are everyone ready, let's start the spell!"

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

 _Sachiko-San, if you please..._

"Okay, everyone done it nine times? Then with all of your strength, tear the doll to get your own paper scrap!" the sound of the paper tearing was died down when another clap of lightning was heard outside, "And that's it, make sure to keep the piece and never lose it, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure I-" Tokiya gasped as the floor suddenly began to shake violently, sending everyone tumbling to the ground, "An earthquake?!" Haruka gasped while Masato tried to comfort his own sister that was on the verge of tears. "Hurry, get under the desk!" Cocoa ordered, but before they could even move, the desks went crashing down and windows suddenly began to break into pieces.

Masato clicked his tongue, holding Mai close to him as he tried to steady himself, but his eyes widened when the floor suddenly gave out, the creaking noise of he floorboards alerted him as he turned around, but before he could even register what was happening, he felt himself fall into the dark hole that had formed. "Hijirikawa-San!" Haruka tried to reach out to him, but it didn't take long for the hole to reach them too, they found themselves falling down with him him.

"UWAAAAAH!"

* * *

In another dimension, a girl sits at a railing, her waist-long red hair flowing gently in the wind as she listened to the sound of the rain while she watched the never ending forest, she could feel it, another earthquake, she inhaled the air as she opened her one visible dark sun colored eye while the other one was covered by a bandage.

"Another victim..." she muttered, before she disappeared from the scene.

* * *

 ** _Students introduced this chapter:_**

 **Student 1:**

Name: Ittoki Otoya

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Student 2:**

Name: Nanami Haruka

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Student 3:**

Name: Kurusu Syo

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Student 3:**

Name: Shinomiya Natsuki

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Student 4:**

Name: Jinguji Ren

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Student 5:**

Name: Kurusu Kaoru

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-4.

 **Student 6:**

Name: Hijirikawa Masato

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Student 7:**

Name: Ichinose Tokiya

Shining Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9.

 **Teacher:**

Cocoa-Sensei

Shining Academy Senior High School class 2-9.

 **Student 8:**

Name: Hijirikawa Mai

Shining Academy Junior High's Classroom 2-3.


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two

**A/N:** Oh god, this was the longest chapter I've written in years D: Baeeee, I surpassed my limit, I wrote over 3,000 words! Which is highly unusual for someone like me! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank you guys for all the amazing reviews I got from the first part! + For anyone that wonders who 'Bae' is, it's Cocoa-Sensei, we're not really in a relationship, it's just something we say to each other, no misunderstandings or shipping! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.

 **Chapter One: Part Two**

"... Ungh... Ouch! My leg..." Otoya wheezed, staring down at his right leg, "Ow... I can still move it, so I guess it's just a sprain," he muttered, twisting it slightly to get a better look at the wound. It wasn't a second later that everything that had happened hit him, "Huh? Where... Where am I? I'm not home, so... Are we still at the school? It's pitch black, so I can't see a thing," Otoya mumbled, standing up, he winced a bit at the pain his right leg gave him, but he ignored it.

The light suddenly flickered on, making Otoya jump back in surprise, "Woah!" when Otoya looked around his surroundings, his pupils dilated in size as he took a step back, but that only led him to let out a shriek as he nearly fell into another dark hole, "What... What's going on? Where the hell are we?!" as Otoya tried to scavenged the room, he noticed a figure on the other side of the classroom, when he got as close he could, he was shocked to see none other than an unconscious Tokiya laying on the ground.

"Tokiya? Tokiya!" Otoya screamed to his unconscious friend, but when he didn't receive an answer, the redhead began to mentally panic, "This isn't good..." he mumbled, he couldn't possibly jump over to the other side since there were another dark hole right in front of him, and he didn't want to risk falling into it, but now that he noticed it, there seemed to be a lot of places where the floor had given up and were replaced by the never ending pitch black hole.

Spotting the entrance not too far from where he landed, Otoya walked out of the room in order to go around to reach Tokiya. "It's pitch black out here too," he mumbled, but he could still see where he was going. Just as he reached the other end of the hallway, Otoya noticed a piece of paper laying on the ground, picking it up, he read it's contents.

 _[Tengaku Post]_

 _'Third student reported missing'_

 _One by one, the young students of Tengaku Elementary school seems to be disappearing, as now a third student has been reported missing. Classmates testify that fifth-grader **[Part smeared in blood]** was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. The police are investigating what could be the a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes for a speedy resolution. However, ten days have already past since the first disappearance, giving classmates and parents a lot of amount of concern._

"I didn't get the fifth-graders name, the name was covered in blood..." Otoya muttered when he finished reading the post, "I hope they were found..." placing the paper down on it's originally place, Otoya proceeded to walk into the other half of the classroom where Tokiya was.

When he reached Tokiya, the first thing Otoya did was to check if he was breathing, _Thank god, he's still breathing._ Shaking the midnight blue haired male, Otoya began to chant his name over and over again, "Tokiya! Wake up!"

"Nng..." Tokiya opened his eyes, sitting up, he looked over at Otoya, "Otoya? What's wrong?" the blue haired male looked around the classroom, blinking before he turned towards Otoya again, "Where are we?" he asked, standing up, "What's going on?!" Tokiya demanded, but Otoya quickly shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "That's what I'd like to know, but I have no clue! I woke up just a few minutes ago!"

Tokiya sighed quietly to himself, rubbing his temples as he walked over to the window, trying to pry it open, "Tch, these windows are sealed up tight. They won't budge," he clicked his tongue, looking outside the window, "And it's too dark for me too even see what's out there."

"Well, this clearly is a school building, but doesn't the desks seem unusually small to you, though?" Otoya pointed out, before he gulped nervously, "Like an elementary school..."

"That's nonsense..." Tokiya breathed out, walking over to the other side of the classroom where a printout were hung up on the wall, "... Tengaku Elementary school..." Tokiya's voice came out as a whisper, but Otoya heard it clearly as he glanced over at Tokiya, "Tengaku...? Do you really mean Tengaku Elementary school? The one that preceded Shining Academy? The one that was shut down and demolished?!"

"Oh god, what's happening?! Where the hell are we?! And where are our friends?! And Cocoa-Sensei?!" Tokiya snapped, suddenly absorbing the fact that they've suddenly landed on a school that wasn't even meant to be up and standing right now.

"As much as I don't want this, how about try to find a way out? We can't just stand here and hope that someone miraculously comes to help us, we have to do something, you know?" Otoya suggested nervously, as much as he didn't want to do it, this was his only opinion on trying to find a way out.

"The windows are sealed shut, and I don't mean that they're just locked. It seems like they're decorations on the wall, I don't think we can even open them!" Tokiya protested, "But, we can't really do anything while we're in here, besides, I want to get away from this classroom as soon as possible, this place gives me the chills," he muttered, looking outside the corridor, "But if we're able to at least open the doors, there might be a possibility to get the hell away from here, so let's go." he said, but before the duo could walk outside, the floor suddenly began to shake.

"A-Another earthquake?!" Tokiya yelled, but luckily, it didn't last for so long and it quickly passed, "I... I've had enough of this!" Otoya whined as the two of them finally walked outside.

* * *

When the two males went outside, a gasp was heard from Otoya, "What's wrong?" Tokiya turned around to look at Otoya who only glanced at his surroundings, "This hallway, looks completely different than it did before," Otoya gulped nervously, "Maybe the earthquake made more of the floor collapse?" Tokiya shrugged his shoulders nonchantly, "I hope so, because this is creeping me out."

Tokiya and Otoya walked around the hallways for a while, but none of the doors they came across would open, as the duo walked a bit further into the school, Otoya suddenly hissed in pain and fell down to his knees, clutching his ankle, "Woah, what's wrong?" Tokiya quizzed, bending down to look at Otoya, "I've completely forgot about it, but I think I sprained my ankle when I got here," Otoya hissed, "Well that's no good! Are you alright?" Tokiya asked worriedly, they're trapped in this god forsaken school and he have already managed to get himself hurt, great.

"I'll be fine, I can still walk, but I'm sure it will heal on it's own!" Otoya grinned, trying to reassure his blue haired friend who only frowned at him, "Fine, but once we come across an infirmary, I'll make sure we get it patched up, alright?"

"Yes sir!"

The classroom ahead of them were open, so the two of them went inside to see if there were anyone else there, as Otoya walked past Tokiya, he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes spotted a figure, "Oh god..." He breathed out, eyes wide with shock as Tokiya came up behind him, "What's wrong?"

"L-L-Look! Over there! Aren't those... Bones? Like, HUMAN bones?!" Otoya stuttered, pointing at the human a bit ahead of him. Curious, Tokiya walked past Otoya to get a better look, when he saw the corpse, he jumped back in horror, "What the?! Wh-What? Why... Why is there a dead person here?!" Tokiya yelled, terrified that he had just seen a dead body right in front of his eyes, and at this damned place too.

"H-Hey, let's not jump to conclusions, maybe it's a fake! Let's just get a closer look and see, kay?" Otoya gulped, stepping closer to the body, but when he inspected the human, he held back a cry as he stepped back, completely stricken with fear, "They really are... someone's bones..."

"This is not happening. No way," Tokiya grumbled, trying to pinch himself in the arm to see if it was a dream.

 _. . . YOU TWO . . ._

"UWAH?!" Otoya jumped back when a blue transparent male figure came in sight. _"... You two are new victims, are you not?"_

"Huh... Now I've definietly seen everything in life... A gh-gh-ghost. Great..." Otoya rambled, seemingly terrified to even know what the hell he was saying. "Wh... Who are you?" Tokiya inquired, trying to calm himself as he looked at the blue transparent male figure _"I was brought here against my will... and confined... just like you."_

"C-Confined, do you mean there's no way out?" Otoya demanded, mentally congratulating himself that he was even able to form a sentence, _"I'm afraid not. This school exists in a reality all its own, cut off from the world you know."_

"So why, have we been brought here?"

 _"This place was created by a powerful vengeful spirit. Call it another dimension for spirits if you will. It's because I couldn't get out of here, that I died in this place. These spirits, with their powerful strength, have been abducting innocent people one after another, trapping them in this place. Up until this point, not a single one has managed to escape. But this time, you're not the only ones here, several others have been brought here as well."_

"What? Really?!" Tokiya looked at the ghost flabbergasted, "Then that means, everyone is here as well! Everyone is together..."

 _"However, you have no way of seeing each other. This place is like a conglomeration of many different closed spaces. Your classmates are also in this school, but they are not in the same space. You two are in the same place, however, because you don't exist in the same dimension as they do, you have no chance of seeing each other face to face. If you want to meet again, you have to find a way to exist in the same dimension."_

"Multiple closed spaces? The same dimension?" Otoya cocked his head to the side, seemingly not understanding what the ghost meant.

 _"Of course, solving the problems of the alternate dimensions won't be enough. You still won't be able to escape, but it's guaranteed that you will die together at least..."_

"What in the world are you saying?! That we'll die?!" Otoya barked, he really didn't want to die here right now, he didn't want to die at all!

"Otoya, calm down," Tokiya placed a hand on Otoya's shoulder to relax the redhead a bit before turning towards the ghost, "Who are this powerful spirit anyway? And why did they do this to us?"

 _"I don't know. But whether it be their intention or if a way to escape here exists, you two were able to exist in the same dimension. That alone is very fortunate. You'll be able to come up with more ideas together. Just please, don't end up like me."_ and with that, the ghost disappeared, wishing them good luck of getting out of the place.

"So what-" Otoya got cut off when the door right behind them slammed open, startling them both, "Did the door just-" Tokiya glanced over at Otoya, but Otoya only stared down at the child that was suddenly in between them, a girl with a red dress, ghostly pale skin and dark black hair that was covering most of her face as she held onto a cat plushie.

"Let's get the hell away from here!" Tokiya yelled, grabbing onto Otoya's hand and making a mad dash for the door that they came from. Shocked, Otoya fell on the way, landing on top of Tokiya who groaned, when he opened his eyes, he made eye contact with the spirit in a red dress, who was glaring at him with a malicious smile, "Tokiya? Come on snap out of it! We have to get out!" Otoya cried out, making Tokiya break the eye contact and run the final steps out, Otoya right behind him.

* * *

The girl in the red dress watched as the duo ran out of the classroom, walking to where they fell, she picked up a scrap of paper that one of them had left behind, grinning from ear to ear, she lit the paper scrap on fire, glancing down at it as the piece of paper turned into a crumbled piece of ash, "HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Tokiya and Otoya leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as they slid down to the floor, trying to calm themselves down, "It didn't follow us..." Tokiya muttered when he glanced down the corridor.

"Ow! I think my ankle has gotten worse. How terrible..." Otoya poked his own leg, hissing in pain when the pain struck him, "Why, why is this happening? We were just at the culture festival, laughing and smiling, and now we're trapped here, with ghosts and corpses, and we can't even go home?! Why is this happening?!" Otoya cried out, "Otoya, calm down," Tokiya said, sending the redhead a small smile, "We'll see everyone again, just don't lose hope! So come on, let's go and search for everyone," Tokiya said, standing up again, "But how? We're in a different dimension..." Otoya whispered, "Two heads work better than one they say, we'll figure this out."

"But hold on..." Tokiya said, patting his pocket pants as he dug into them, "Did you see my paper scrap from the time we did the Lucky Sachiko thing?" he asked, looking at Otoya who were dazing off, "Otoya!"

"Bwah? Huh, no?" he tilted his head to the side as he sheepishly smiled at him, "I haven't seen it."

"Unbelievable, I think I dropped it in the classroom, wait here as I go and get it!" with that, Tokiya turned around and ran towards the classroom once again, "Eh? Tokiya, wait!"

* * *

"Tokiya? You in there?" Otoya poked his head into the classroom where the girl spirit was, sighing in relief when he saw Tokiya stare up at the black board in disgust, "What's... Wrong..."

When Otoya glanced over at the black board, his eyes widened again as he stared at the drawing someone made out of white and red chalk, "A drawing of little kids and... A man, holding a pair of scissors..." _this picture gives me the creeps, the scissors gives me a bad feeling while it looks like the one who drew this made the kids seem like they were bleeding, one kid is even missing a head!_

"Did the girl in the red dress...?"

"Yup."

"Should we go out?"

"Yes."

"And find an infirmary?"

"You bet."

"And never come back here?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

It has gone days since the students at Shining Academy have arrived at Tengaku Elementary school, "Look, a paper..." Otoya picked up the newspaper and opened it, by the looks of it, it seemed to be another post about the Tengaku Elementary kidnapping case.

 _[Tengaku Elementary News]_

 _4 September, afternoon 7 PM, in the school, there were the children and a teacher with a pair of scissors tainted with blood been discovered and is under custody of the police._

"I can't even read it properly, the rest of the text is covered with blood," Otoya sighed, tossing the newspaper down to the ground again, "The girl in the red dress drew the drawing with four children and an adult holding a pair of scissors, if it's the same case, could the girl in the red dress be someone among the children?" Tokiya rubbed his temples tiredly, all of this thinking were making him dizzy.

"Oh, Tokiya! I found an infirmary! And the door is open!" the blue haired male heard Otoya call out from the hallway, when did he? "I'm coming!" just as Tokiya were about to head towards the infirmary, he heard a small whimper, "Nii-San!"

 _Was that... Mai?_ Blinking, Tokiya stopped for a second to see if she called out again, when she didn't Tokiya only looked back before he went to the infirmary.

When Tokiya arrived, Otoya was already inside, taping a piece of wood to his ankle, "There! This should stop the pain for a while! What's wrong Tokiya? You look a bit tense," Otoya smiled at his friend when he saw him enter the infirmary, Tokiya only shook his head, "I thought I heard Mai's voice before I came here, but..."

"Mai?! Masato's little sister? Then she must be here as well, let's go and find her!" Otoya immediately stood up from the hospital bed, preparing to head out, but Tokiya grabbed his hand, "You rest here Otoya, so far, the infirmary seems to be the only place that looks safe, just stay here while I go and look for Mai, I won't be gone for long," Tokiya told him, before he opened the door again, "Alright? Just rest," he demanded before he went out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Otoya frowned, but obliged as he laid down on the hospital bed. But before he could fully relax, the lights got turned off, and the redhead sat up sharply, "W-What?" Otoya gulped, slowly standing up from his bed and walking towards the door, but stopped when he noticed the desk lamp flicker on. With hesitant steps, Otoya stepped closer towards the light, when he got close enough, his breath hitched when he saw the shadow behind the curtain. _But, there weren't anyone here when we came!_

Peeking over the curtain, Otoya's eyes widened as he saw a pen scribble something on a notebook, the only thing was the fact that no one was sitting at the chair, and the pen was moving on it's own, "Guh!" _My head hurts and my ears too!_ Otoya thought as he looked up to see if the pen has stopped moving, but his breath got caught in his throat as his crimson eyes were met with another pair of eyes.

Only that this time, the eyes looked dead, and it wasn't a person that was standing in front of him, but a black misty figure.


	3. Chapter 1: Last Part

**A/N:** _N_ _ow I'm going to wonder how many would want to kill me after this XD So yeah, enjoy! Otoya's a bit OCC, but I had to make it happen for this to work :/ And yes, I was aware of the fact that Tokiya's parents did not leave him (You will understand later on) But I had to do it._

 _Enjoy everyone!_

 **Chapter 1: Last Part**

"Ah... Ah..." Otoya trembled as he looked directly into the eyes of the misty figure, "No... NO!" managing to dodge the arms that were about to lock him in place, Otoya made a mad dash towards the exit, trying to open the door only to realize that it had locked him inside, "Why is it being locked now?!" he cursed, before his eyes widened in both shock and confusion on what was locking him in, "H-Hair?! It's being locked by hair?!" the door to the infirmary had been sealed shut with hair, meaning no escape unless he found something that could burn off the hair.

"...!" Otoya jumped back when he caught a glimpse of the misty figure going after him, mentally thanking himself for training a lot before he came here, he managed to run to the other side of the room, looking everywhere for some kind of clue. _Come on, come on, there has to be SOMETHING I can make an use for!_ Otoya's train of thought got cut off when he felt himself get grabbed from behind, "Sh-" before he could even manage to try to free himself, the black misty figure started to enter itself to Otoya's body through his open mouth, choking him.

"Guh... Uh!" struggling to breathe, Otoya tried to claw at the figures hand, even though he knew that it wouldn't help much, "Ke... Wu..." _I... I can't take it... Someone... Tokiya... Help me!_

"..ya.."

 **"OTOYA!"**

Otoya's eyes snapped open when he heard Tokiya's voice. _Tokiya... Is... Calling... Me._ Trying to gain his strength back, Otoya kicked his legs, "Quickly, quickly... Let go!" the redhead barked, finally managing to break free as his back hit the cabinet behind him, knocking some things that had been sitting on the shelf over. _We promised that we would get back with everyone, so I'm not going to die here!_

Coughing while he tried to inhale some air, Otoya noticed some bottles on the floor, picking it up, he managed to stand up, throwing one of them towards the black figure, it was only when he smelled the aroma the bottle was giving that he noticed what it was, "Alcohol?" Otoya stared down at the remaining bottle he held in his hand. _If I can light this up, I can manage to burn down the hair, but, are there even some matches around here?_

Scavenging the room, Otoya noticed a gas tank by the far left side of the room, his eyes lit up as he made a run for it, quickly kneeling down to see if there were anything he could use, "Come on, please, please..." his eyes roamed around the gas tank when his eyes finally spotted some matches along with a match box, mentally thanking God for the gift, he grabbed the matches before the black figure could take him again, sprinting towards the door, throwing the alcohol bottle at it in the progress.

 _I hope the fire is enough to burn down the hair..._ Lightning the match up, Otoya brought it towards the hair that was now sticky with alcohol and watched with glee when the hair began to light on fire and crumble down. _Yes! I can get out now!_

"Ow! Hot, hot!" Otoya shrieked when he touched the door, but when he glanced behind him, he noticed the black figure closing in on him, "I can't let this stop me," biting his tongue, Otoya pulled the door open and dived out the door, looking behind him to see the misty figure retire back to the infirmary, "Great, it didn't chase me out, I'm saved," Otoya breathed out a sigh of relief, but before the black figure fully returned to the infirmary, it stared at Otoya with dead emotionless eyes.

 _I'LL KILL YOU..._

 _Why do I keep meeting all this terrible things?!_ Trembling, Otoya tried to calm himself, "I've really... Really had enough," he muttered, closing his eyes as he exhaled some oxygen, inhaling new ones.

"Otoya," Otoya winced in shock when a hand were placed on his shoulder, but to only meet Tokiya's worried face, "What happened? Why are you so pale?" Tokiya questioned, "Tokiya..." Otoya murmured to himself, "The door wouldn't open and I called you, but you didn't answer. I thought you weren't there, so I looked all over the place," Tokiya said, failing to notice Otoya's angered expression.

"Come on, let's go back to the sick bay. It'll be fine after a bit of rest," Tokiya reassured, trying to help Otoya up, but his hand got smacked away by the redhead himself, "Let go!" he barked.

"Eh?"

"Why did you just leave me there?! All alone?!" Otoya growled, "What do you mean, I was looking for Mai, but I didn't see her. What is it Otoya? Did something happen?"

"There were a black spirit that came out of nowhere just when you left me, it tried to choke me. I... I thought I was going to die!" Otoya screamed, startling Tokiya, "Well, isn't it great that you're alright now? Well, since it's dangerous here, let's go and find some other places-"

"Which other places do you mean?" Otoya glared at Tokiya who only gulped down his saliva, "That's... Well, let's try to find Mai first," Tokiya suggested, "You didn't find her," Otoya pointed out, still glaring at the midnight blue haired teenager in front of him.

"We've been circling this school for days, the others have probably died already too. I can't handle this anymore. I'm tired." _I'm venting all the feelings I've suppressed on Tokiya, even though I know that Tokiya has nothing to do with it... I can't stop._

"Ti.. Tired? What are you talking about Otoya, we can take a rest soon, so don't let it get to you. Look we did promise each other to get out of here alive, right?" Tokiya answered, smiling at the redhead since he had always told Tokiya that a smile could always lighten up someone's day. Though today, it didn't seem to work on Otoya.

"Why are you smiling? What is there to be happy about?!" Otoya growled, glaring at Tokiya, "What if we don't escape? Have you planned that far? Just think about it, if we can't get out, we'll die like the others!" Otoya screamed just as the lightning struck down, creating a blinding light for a split second before the dim lightning of the hallway returned.

"It must be a trouble for the ones trying to search for us, when we already know they won't be able to find us!"

"But, wouldn't you want to keep searching for a way out for the ones you're leaving behind?" Tokiya asked quietly. _That's right... Tokiya's parents just left him suddenly. Why did I say such cruel things?! I have to apologize, but I can't. Apologize Otoya! What are you doing?! It's like, I'm being controlled by someone..._

"I'm not sure about your problems. But when you've just experienced these horrifying events, it's almost impossible to think about others when you're in a dangerous situation for yourself you know!?" Otoya growled, "Don't you think I want to go back as well?! I don't want my other family members to worry about me too you know! I've already caused them enough to worry about!" Tokiya screamed, finally losing his cool.

"You don't even understand others!" Tokiya screamed before he turned around and walked away, leaving Otoya behind, "Wha?! I don't even have parents you know!" Otoya yelled after him, though he knew that Tokiya wouldn't hear him, "Stupid Tokiya!"

 _At that time, I didn't know how lucky Tokiya and I actually were. When we were able to land in the same dimension, but split up because of a stupid fight that I caused. However, those trivial negative thoughts..._

 _Resulted into something that I deeply regretted._

* * *

Tokiya wandered around the hallways, muttering curses under his breath before his eyes landed on a certain paper which were written by someone that had probably died in the school.

 _We promised to leave together, so why did you abandon me? It hurts, it hurts..._

"Being abandoned...?" Tokiya muttered, remembering the time when his parents had left him without saying anything to him. He remembered running around the streets for hours, calling after them, wondering where they had gone too, and why they left him, "Being left alone, does really hurt," Tokiya bit his lip, "I shouldn't have left Otoya alone..." Tokiya was about to head back when he suddenly heard whispers calling after him.

"Is, someone calling? Otoya?" not knowing what to do, he followed the source of the whispers.

Meanwhile, Otoya was running wildly over the hallways, often running into corpses, but he ignored them all, he had only one goal, finding Tokiya, "Tokiya! Tokiya?! I'm sorry, please! Don't leave me alone here!" Otoya screamed, eventually coming across a toilet, kneeling down, he glanced over to the stall, "The toilet, when did I...?"

When Otoya heard a sound come from the bathroom, he gulped as he nervously called out, "Hello, is anyone in there?!" Otoya opened the door swiftly, being greeted by the creepy toilet stalls and the same pitch black holes where the weren't any floorboards, if there were one thing he had learned in a cursed school or anything cursed. Nothing good ever happened in the toilet.

"Tokiya... Are you in here?" Otoya called out, stepping a bit closer to the toilet stalls. "Tokiya? I'm sorry, are you still mad at me?" when Otoya noticed that one of the toilet stalls were open, he gulped before he peeked inside.

"To... Kiya?" Otoya's eyes widened as he fell back, sinking down at his knees as he choked down a scream. Right in front of him, was indeed Tokiya, but it was the fact that he was committing suicide by hanging himself that made Otoya speechless, his best friend was hanging himself!

"Tokiya... No! No, no, no!" Otoya screamed, shaking his head back and forth, "Why?! Why would you even?!"

Otoya heard a gurgle, followed by that was a faint forced whisper, "Ot...o...ya.." Otoya snapped his body back to Tokiya who was grasping the rope around his neck, trying to free himself before it was too late, "Tokiya! You're still alive, hold on, I'll get you down!" Otoya said in a panicked voice, trying to reach out behind to try to tie the knot free, but he clicked his tongue when he noticed that it was tied too tight and which made it difficult for him to tie up, "How did you even knot this?!"

"GUH, KE!" When an arrays of coughs came from Tokiya, Otoya panicked again as he quickly released the rope, _If I tug on this, it will make the knot even more tight, but to prevent the suffocation, I have to lift his body up._

"Come on Tokiya, stay with me, please!" Otoya cried out, eyes getting teary from seeing his best friend in this situation. "Gu... Wu!" Tokiya seemed to struggle breathing as he suddenly began to thrash around, kicking Otoya away from him as he kicked his feet all over to place, his nails scratching the rope and the skin of his throat, making him bleed in the progress of getting choked too.

 _I... I have to find something to stand on!_

Sprinting back to the hallway, Otoya noticed a bucket full of something gross, ignoring the fact that it was gross, Otoya poured the contents away and sprinted back to the bathroom, but...

He was too late.

The bucket fell from his hands as his eyes stared at the lifeless body in front of him, arms limp on his sides as he watched Tokiya's body swing back and forth slowly in his noose with blank eyes. All life completely drained from his face.

Otoya took a step back as his gaze never left the body, each step led him closer to the wall as he made contact with it, sliding down as he stared at Tokiya's body, "Ahhh... Ahh..."

 **"NOOOOOOOOO!"**

"No..." He collapsed to the ground on all floors, tears pouring out from his crimson eyes as he continued to scream no, sobbing and crying his eyes out, "Why?! Why would you hang yourself?! You promised we would get back together! I'm sorry Tokiya! Please! Just... Why?! Why would you even think of killing yourself?!"

"This can't be real... Please, I refuse to accept this. It... Please, It can't be..." Otoya sobbed, clenching his fists as he continued to cry over the death of his friend, who were reassuring him and helping him just a few hours ago. Who were now swaying back and forth on a noose, dead.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so, sorry," Otoya sniffled, "Pitiful," a voice from the door made Otoya turn his whole body towards the sound, where a girl was standing, crimson red hair that flowed down to her waist and a dark sun colored orb while the other eye was covered by a bandage, staring at Otoya with emotionless eyes as she walked towards him.

"You... You are?"

"I'm the ghost of someone that have died here," she simply replied as she stepped closer to him, but smiled when she reached him, "I don't plan to harm you, so don't worry," she said, slightly angling her body to face Tokiya's lifeless one, "Your friend here, have met the curse that the school has implanted."

"Their energy would be sapped if they met it. Some may loose their minds and harm others. Though the situation vary, some might for the sake of their hearts, commit suicide, just like your friend here did," she said, "Then, that means that Tokiya was-"

"Hehe," she chuckled, confusing Otoya as she stared at him, "The only one alive in this dimension right now, is you," she stated as she started to slowly disappear, "At this rate, you'll die... All alone," she whispered before she completely vanished, leaving Otoya in his broken state.

"All... Alone..."

"No... I don't want that..." Otoya whimpered, his fingers tangling themselves on his head while he bent over, screaming to his hearts content.

 _I'm sorry Tokiya... I'm so, so sorry_


	4. Chapter 2: Part One

**A/N:** _I will humbly welcome everyone to the start of Chapter 2! Which bae have been bugging me about the past few days, who is probably fangirling while reading this... So, I don't have anything else to say than... Well, prepare for a lot of blood at least! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that have our dear Cocoa-Sensei in it!_

 **Chapter Two: Part One**

''Tokiya... Tokiya..." Otoya sobbed over his now dead friend, unbeknownst to him, there were three ghost children watching him, every single one of them with a sinister smile plastered on their lips.

"NO!"

* * *

"Hm?" Cocoa turned angled her body when she heard a scream, her eyebrows furrowed with worry as she gripped her arm harder with tension, "That scream, sounded like Ittoki's..." she muttered, casting one more look around her, she re-entered the classroom.

Once she entered the classroom, she noticed the two students she came here with, Kurusu Syo and Nanami Haruka. Syo was bending down and stroking Haruka's back while the girl breathed out uneven breaths, her body trembling as she continued to wheeze and cough.

Cocoa bent down to Haruka, "Nanami, it's alright. Please... Calm down," Cocoa said reassuringly, trying to soothe her student, "But... You heard it too, Sensei... Outside... His voice," Haruka managed to say through her coughing and wheezing, "I did," Cocoa looked worriedly down on her student, _I think... She's hyperventilating. If that voice was Ittoki-Kun's, then there has to be other kids than us. And if I don't get to them in time..._

Cocoa glanced to her students, Syo for some reason, looked really calm while he was running his hands up and down Haruka's back while the poor girl had trouble breathing. _If I want to go, I'll have to bring Kurusu-Kun and Nanami-San, but if I bring Nanami-San, her condition will worsen, letting her stay in a creepy place like this.._

"I'll go and check the sound, you two stay here," Cocoa ordered and got up, "Ah, yeah sure," Syo answered, leaning against the wall, "No, Sensei... Let us follow!" Haruka squeaked, teary-eyed. _Nanami's worried, but I can't let something happen to Ittoki..._

"It's alright Sensei," Syo said, turning around to face his teacher, "I can take care of Nanami, you go on ahead."

"Alright, I trust you Kurusu-Kun, and Nanami, here," Cocoa pulled out a half broken crystal and handed it to Haruka, "Pretty right? I found it out in the hallway, now just stay here and I'll come back as soon as I can, alright?" Cocoa smiled before heading towards the door.

"Be careful!" Syo called out just as she closed the door.

* * *

Cocoa breathed out a sigh as she fished out a small flashlight, the air was uncomfortable and she did have a bad feeling about this, but her top priority right now was to find Ittoki, and that fast.

As Cocoa headed towards the sound, a ghost boy emerged from the sign, staring at the teacher that was heading down the corridor. _... SENSEI..._

"Looks like a dead end," Cocoa sighed as she stared at the floor, the two sections where separated by another dark hole, wherever there weren't any floorboards, there were dark holes, and she really didn't want to risk jumping that far. When Cocoa noticed something blink at the other end, her eyes widened as she stepped closer, soon noticing the fact that it was a cellphone, and someone were holding it.

"Wait, are you... Ittoki?!" she called out, but her voice didn't reach the person. Cocoa desperately looked around, until she caught a door that lead to a classroom, squinting her eyes, she could notice that the classroom was connected to the other side of the hallway, "That's it! If I pass through this classroom," the black haired teacher slid the door open and stepped inside, finding no difficulty to pass through towards the other end, Cocoa's eyes lit up when she saw the same light outside the door, "Ittoki-Kun?! Wait," Cocoa took a step forward, but to only halt when she noticed the cabinet that was standing next to the door tip over.

"Wha-" Cocoa didn't even have the time to think before her body was smashed down to the ground.

Cocoa gasped, feeling the weight of the cabinet on her lower body, yet, she couldn't figure out what kind of pain she was feeling. However, she did know that the pain was more directed to her back as she felt her own crimson liquid slowly staining her once clean uniform. The teacher panted, her hands slowly forming into fists as she bit her lip.

 _"Ah, Sensei..."_ Cocoa glanced up, biting back a scream once she saw what it was, oddly pale skin, disheveled clothing, wide dead eyes and a creepy grin, staring right back at her as she saw something black ooze out of the person in front of her.

 _Sp-Spirit!? Is this a revenant?_

 _"For Sensei to come out all alone, I'm so happy that I could finally meet you!"_ The spirit cackled, his grin getting wider as he stared down at the trembling teacher who couldn't do anything, "Who are... Why did you do this?!" Cocoa hissed, staring at the spirit boy.

 _"Hu, hu, hu... Let me explain this to our dear sensei who's wasting her energy,"_ Cocoa's eyebrows furrowed, wasting her energy?

 _"You've been searching for your own student, yes? I heard a boy's voice. But you can't see him no matter what, so give up and play with me a bit... Sensei,"_ Cocoa's eyes went wide with shock, "What... What do you mean that I can't... See him?!"

 _"Yes, you can't see your precious student. This school is filled with many dimensions that result in a manifold sealed space. Even if you did hear your students cries, we won't tell if it occurs in another dimension or another..."_

 _Di-Dimensions?! What is he talking about?_

 _"Stop looking so lost, Sensei!"_ the boy laughed maniacally, "Something... Something like that, can't exist," Cocoa argued, she won't believe it, she can't, it doesn't make sense!

 _"HAHA! Something like that might sound unbelievable to you, Sensei! But, Tengaku Elementary is an 'unbelievable' place! Ke, ke, even though it's a pity, the child that Sensei's looking for... WILL BE TORTURED TO DEATH IN TENGAKU ELEMENTARY! It' doesn't matter how hard you look, you'll never find him!"_ the boy cackled loudly, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh creepily.

 _Ittoki... Everyone?! Everyone will die?! That's impossible. Wait, this isn't the time to be a coward! I'm a teacher, if I don't remain calm..._

Biting her lower lip, Cocoa glared at the spirit boy in front of her, who was still laughing, "Even if this place is supernatural... But letting my students die, I won't allow it! I'll definietly send those children home in one piece! Do not interrupt me!" Cocoa cried out with a determined tone, but the spirit boy only frowned at her.

Cocoa cried out in pain and shock when she felt the cabinet on her back suddenly slam down on her once again, pressing her down to the floor as the teacher coughed up blood, screaming in pain, " _DID YOU SAY... INTERRUPT?"_ with dazed eyes, Cocoa managed to glance up to see the boy glare down at her, _"THIS... PERSON..."_

 _"A SENSEI WOULD NEVER BELIEVE IN SUCH THINGS! YOUR ONLY CONCERN IS FULFILLING YOUR ROLE AS A TEACHER!"_ the spirit barked, and Cocoa could see that his appearance had changed drastically when he suddenly started to bleed all over his face and every time the spirit would open it's mouth, Cocoa could see the blood drip down his chin, down his throat and staining his uniform while some droplets would fall to the floor.

"Ouch!?" Cocoa winced in pain, finally realizing what kind of pain she felt. It felt like getting hit by a thousand of needles all over her back. Like her insides were being turned inside out, Cocoa glanced down to her back to see what was causing the pain, and her eyes widened when she saw the knives that were in the cabinet pierce through her body, some knives weren't all to deep and others she felt like it went through her back and out her stomach.

 _"SENSEI... You're like that too, right?! You'll only be concerned with whether you're alright or not!"_ the spirit suddenly put force on the cabinet by standing on it, making Cocoa gasp out more blood as she felt him put more force into the cabinet, making the knives dig deeper into her back, crying out in pain as she felt tears prickle at her eyes, gasping and wheezing as the spirit brushed his fingers over the blood she had coughed out.

 _"HEHE, at this rate, Sensei will die. Do you want me to save you? If you wish so, you can exchange your own life with your students. You find them a burden, am I right?! Hehe, so quick... Tell me..."_

 _"KILL MY STUDENTS AND SAVE ME! If you say that, I'll save Sensei!"_ Cocoa closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she tried to ignore the fact that the spirit was putting more force into the cabinet, still surprised that she still wasn't dead from the loss of blood, she couldn't let them die, they still had a future ahead of them...

 _"Sensei, please don't lie. You'll feel happier if you tell the truth! Anyway, your students will probably die of hunger or commit suicide due to sadness, or be killed by things like me. I bet they won't even think of you when they die! So hurry up and say it, that you want me to save you!"_

Ignoring the spirit, Cocoa glanced behind her once again. _It was pushed by tremendous force, my ribs might be broken. Would I really end up like that? Stupid, I really don't want to die here..._

"Save... Save..."

 _"HAHA! SENSEI FINALLY SPOKE! IT WOULD'VE BEEN GREAT IF YOU SAID IT FROM THE START! SO SENSEI CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"_ the spirit laughed out, Cocoa just bit her lip and looked up at the spirit with pleading eyes.

"Please save everyone!"

 _"Tch, acting strong now?"_

"No, it isn't acting brave... I... Don't know how your previous Sensei treated you... But not all Sensei are what you've said to be. I... I really look up to those I've taught! Even though it's something unbelievable, but do whatever you want with me, so please, don't kill those children!" Cocoa wheezed with a smile.

 _"..."_

Once again, the cabinet got pushed down by more force onto the teacher, making her cough out more blood while the spirit just stared down at her, _"Under such circumstances and you still care for your students. Such a flawless self sacrificial attitude... You are a model teacher... If my teacher was like you... It would've been great."_

Cocoa's eyes widened, head snapping up to meet the spirit's dead eyes, _Why...? The atmosphere here has become gentler..._

With a raise of his hand, the cabinet slowly rose up from Coco'as body, _"You really are a good person..."_

"You've understood...?" Cocoa smiled at the spirit, "Thank you..."

 _"Did you honestly think you could fool me?"_

"Eh?"

The cabinet got once again, smashed down on Coco'as back, making her yell out in pain as she felt more knives dig into her back while her previous ones got pushed down further down her, the feeling of getting hit by a thousand needles they said? She could feel the pain, the knives digging into her, her blood pouring out from her body, she was tired, but she couldn't give up, she couldn't leave them behind.

 _"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN MY SYMPATHY LIKE THAT?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIE! Even if we're struggling and crying for help, you would find it troublesome to come near us! Because of the school's system and regulations. You've put me under the category of 'problematic child' and want me to drop out. IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT!"_

Kicking down on the cabinet, the spirit ignored Cocoa's pleas as he continued to kick down on the cabinet, putting more force into it when he kicked again, slamming his foot down the center of the cabinet, _"THERE ISN'T A SENSEI WHO WOULD THINK OF THEIR STUDENTS!"_

"No... Stop... Please... PLEASE! STOP!" Cocoa cried, continuing to cough out blood and wailing in protest, begging the spirit to stop. _"You're unbelievable, Sensei,"_ with a final wham to the cabinet, the spirit retracted his foot and stared down at the panting teacher, blood all over the floor.

 _"HAHA, IT SOUNDS AWFULLY PAINFUL, DOESN'T IT?! You've bled a lot, but acting brave isn't the right thing to do. I'LL MAKE SURE TO CONVEY YOUR MESSAGE TO THE STUDENTS ONCE I KILL THEM!"_ the spirit giggled awfully.

Cocoa gasped for breath, slowly, her eyes began to close as she could feel herself slowly lose consciousness, her tears streamed down her bloodies cheeks as she closed her eyes.

 _Everyone... You have to live on... I really like you guys..._


	5. Chapter 2: Part Two

**A/N:** I swear my teachers want to kill me before summer vacation. GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY! GEEZ. And for the ones that have not yet read A Legendary Star, I will post the same thing I wrote there, here.

 **And it's kinda important, so I appreciate it if you guys read this.**

 **I will 'transfer' to a different section, and this means that I won't write anything new involving Utapri for a long time, I'll move to that section when I'm done with A Legendary Star, but I'll most likely 'transfer' sooner than that. Please understand, I just feel like transferring to a different section once I'm done with this story. Once I'm done with A Legendary Star, I'll 'transfer' to the a different section and start anew, but I'll assure you that I'll complete all the stories I have posted in the Utapri section.**

 **Thank you for hopefully understanding.**

So without further ado, let's start the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Part Two**

Haruka yelped in fear when she suddenly felt the ground beneath her shake violently while Syo tried to steady himself along the wall, trying to make his way over to Haruka who let out quiet whimpers.

 _Not another earthquake,_ Syo cussed, but gasped shortly as he felt the floor where Haruka was give up, startling the redheaded girl as she nearly fell through the pitch black hole, but luckily, Syo managed to grab her arm and haul her up before that could happen, cradling the girl in his arms as he waited for the shaking to stop.

When the shaking stopped, he let out a relieved sigh as he released Haruka, "Sensei... We have to go to sensei," Haruka gasped out, shakily standing up as she forced herself to go towards the door, but with a hard tug on her sleeve, Syo pulled her back, "Hey, it's okay, she'll be back in a moment, and she wanted us to stay here and wait for her," Syo reasoned, but Haruka only shook her head back and forth, "No... I have to go!" Haruka screamed desperately, making Syo ruffle his hair in frustration.

 _She's probably worried about Sensei with all the fuss she's making._ Syo thought as he let out a quiet sigh, "I understand, she did say she would return soon, but she's taking too long. But if you start feeling unwell, we're heading back here, alright?" Syo said, receiving a nod from Haruka.

 _Her cough has subsided, and she's more energetic, so it shouldn't be a problem. But we really have to get out of here before she begins to feel unsettled due to the anxiety. So if this happens, I just have to carry her back._ "Sensei might come back while we're gone, so let's leave a message. Did you bring a pen?" Syo asked, and Haruka fished out a pen, "I have one, but I don't have a paper."

"Then, let's just write directly on the desk then," Syo popped the pen open and wrote a quick message that said: _Cocoa-Sensei, we have set out to look for you. If we missed each other please stay here and we'll be back soon. Nanami, Kurusu._

"Why such a short note?" Haruka pouted, "You're the one who's acting spoiled, wanting to leave in the first place," Syo grumbled, tossing the pen back to Haruka as she pouted, "Because I'm worried for sensei..." she muttered, following Syo out the door.

* * *

"It's really dark here," Haruka whimpered as she looked over Syo, "Syo-Kun, don't you usually bring candles along? If we light them up, it would be easier to see."

"I have a lot," Syo smiled, aligning non used candles between his fingers with a bright smile, lightning one up and giving one to Haruka, who immediately went to a corner and lit up the candle, letting the wax drip down to floor before placing the candle on top of it, steadying it, before rising up, "What are you doing?"

"Ittoki-Kun and the rest may be here as well, right? Everyone knows about your candles right? So if Ittoki-Kun and the others have a chance to see this, they will know that we're here as well!" Haruka beamed happily while Syo just gave her a wry smile.

 _"Ittoki-Kun," huh?_

"Cocoa-Sensei! Are you here?!" Haruka yelled while walking down the hallway, though she got not response back, "Don't tell me she just left us there?" Syo scoffed while Haruka only glared softly at him, "Cocoa-Sensei would never do that!"

"Yeah, yeah," rolling his eyes, his eyes widened slightly when his hoodie got hooked onto something, pulling his clothing back to him, he jumped when something suddenly fell and crumbled to the ground while Haruka let out another loud yelp, sinking to the floor due to her shock.

"That surprised me," Haruka laughed quietly to herself, but Syo only inched closer, bringing his candle closer to the object that had fallen.

"What the?!" Syo took a frightened step back when he saw the corpses of humans in front of him, the blood draining from his face as he looked at the corpses, all of them had a hole knocked into their skull, skin rotting as he could clearly see their skeleton, eyes hollow with a gaping mouth. He only looked away when he heard a strained gasp, snapping his head towards Haruka who had trouble breathing once again.

 _She's having trouble breathing again!_

Haruka coughed and gasped, wheezing as she tried to inhale some air into her lungs, when she glanced up again, her pupils dilated when she stared directly at the skeleton in front of her who seemed to be laughing at her.

 _HEHEHE. KN...KN... KNIFE!_

"No... Don't..." Haruka gasped, trying to back away from the corpse, but only got up when Syo roughly pulled her up, dashing away from the place in a hurry. Haruka was still gasping as they ran, making Syo click his tongue irritated, "Alright, it should be safe here, so let's take a break."

"Are you alright?" Syo asked as Haruka rose up again, "Yeah... I'm alright... I can't make... Ittoki... Worry..." she gasped making Syo frown, _Worrying about Otoya instead of yourself... Nanami I... What if something happens to you?_ Syo clenched his hands into a fist irritated, _If Otoya was here, Nanami would've been more relaxed. Otoya, what would you have done if you were here?_

"Syo-Kun! Look!" Syo snapped out of his thoughts when Haruka called out for him, pointing at a lit classroom, "That's the only classroom that's lit! Maybe Cocoa-Sensei is in there!" Haruka suggested with a smile, heading towards the classroom.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this classroom? It was lit outside, but the lights were switched off," Syo grumbled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Haruka entered shakily behind him, peeking at the corners to see if there were anyone there, "Sensei, are you here?"

Their breathing hitched when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them and the light vanished from the room, leaving the duo in complete darkness since the light on the candle had gone out and the torchlight had ran out of battery, "A-Anyway, let's get out of here," Haruka gulped, but she suddenly held her head when she felt it throb painfully, "H-Hey, are you alright?!"

"This isn't because of my condition, but... It's because of that..." Haruka shakily pointed at a black mist at the far corner in the room, Syo glanced at the direction Haruka pointed at, but his eyes widened as he made contact with a boy, mouth all bloodied up and he had a huge gash across his abdomen, eyes that looked dead and ready to kill at any moment.

 _What is this? Is that even a human?!_ Syo tried to move when it got closer to them, but he found himself unable to move, and not long after, the spirit was right in front of him, it's eyes were starting to bleed as his big frightening eyes stared at him, a sinister smirk on it's mouth before it suddenly vanished into thin air.

"I... I can move," with a relieved sigh, Syo took a step back, but blinked when he felt himself stomp on a button, "What the?"

A light shone inside the room, and Syo suddenly became aware of the many lines that had suddenly surrounded the room, his eyes widening when he realized what it was, _Piano wire?_

"Na-" he got cut off when he turned to look at Nanami, but not a second later, he witnessed as she suddenly got cut into bits, half of her body got cut in two, her arms, legs, head, everything got cut as Syo watched her body parts fall to the floor, his cheek getting plastered with her blood as he smelled the blood, but what made him snap was the fact the look on her face...

That held the same grin as the spirit he just saw.

"Nanami!" he screamed, cradling her head into his arms, but stopped when he suddenly felt himself fall to the floor as well, _what is this? What the heck happened?! This... This is my blood. No, I don't want to die..._

Syo's upper body dropped to the ground, and the blood poured out of him like a river, and out of that huge amount of blood emerged a head, a smirk on it's face as the spirit's face was covered in Syo's and Haruka's blood.

* * *

 _CRACK!_

"Syo-Kun... Syo-Kun!" Syo's eyes snapped open when he heard Haruka's voice, sitting up from his position as he looked around, _I'm... I'm still alive? Was that a dream?!_

"W-What happened?" Syo questioned Haruka, who stared at him worriedly, "You don't remember, Syo-Kun? You were struggling with the ghost... Then you suddenly... Started strangling yourself. I tried to stop you, but I couldn't, and you just stopped moving, I thought you were dead!" Haruka explained, making Syo's face turn pale with horror.

 _I was dead in my dream, but in reality... I was strangling myself to death? What really happened? Did that ghost do all this? After looking into the ghost's eyes, my thoughts starting flowing uncontrollably, the 'thing' that made us feel strange. But... Why were we saved?_

Syo stared down at his lap, where the crystal Cocoa-sensei had given Haruka lay, broken, "Yeah, when it broke, the ghost disappeared and you looked better. I guess Cocoa-sensei were protecting us," Haruka said, taking the bits of crystal, placing it on a handkerchief before she wrapped it tightly.

"Alright, let's hurry up!" Haruka beamed, but Syo only stared at her, "I almost died! Give me a break!" He whined, but Haruka only grinned at him, "You look completely healthy to me! And after all, we still have to find Cocoa-Sensei and the others!"

 _Even though I don't know what I'm doing here, I know that this place is dangerous, so let me protect you Nanami. Since Otoya can't do it._

* * *

"I think I heard something..." Haruka muttered, walking away from Syo who snapped his attention back to her, "Oi, wait! Nanami!" Syo sighed, something is really happening to her.

Earlier today, the normal shy and timid Haruka had suddenly gotten crazy, blabbering about something about daughter and 7th birthday, she had saliva running down her mouth as she glared at Syo furiously when he approached her, spitting out nonsense, but when he shook her and yelled at her to snap out of it, she didn't remember anything that she had just done or said.

And that confused and frightened Syo greatly.

"Oi, Haruka, what are you doing-" Syo stopped when he saw at the blood Haruka was looking down at, it wasn't any form of blood, but it was the fact that the blood was shaped to look like a figure who was clutching her head, screaming, but why would a figure like this be inside a toilet room?

"Poor thing... Someone must have died here..." Haruka cried, glancing at one of the toilet stalls, where a rope were hanging by the wooden rods, blood splattered across that one stall, "Crying for help, struggling, but no one would hear their cries as they continued to struggle, in the end, dying..." Haruka cried, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed.

After bringing Haruka out of the toilet, Syo made her rest a bit before proceeding down the hall, he glanced up when he saw the next room was an infirmary, "Hey, it's the infirmary, it should be bed there, want to rest there?" Syo asked, but Haruka shushed him quietly as she approached the door.

"Yeah! The interesting one is Ittoki-San, but I can't wait to meet Nii-San and Natsuki-Kun again!" Syo's eyes widened when he heard the voice, "That voice... Kaoru!" Syo gasped, pulling the door open with a smile, but his smile quickly vanished when he saw the scene in front of him.

"K-Kaoru?" it was indeed Kaoru, but that wasn't what scared Syo the most, it was the fact that Kaoru was surrounded by ghost children, one of them was missing an eye and had a bloodied mouth while the other one was actually missing her head, the only thing they could see was a tongue floating in a pool of blood inside her lower part of her head.

"Ah! Nii-San!" Kaoru beamed, unaware of the frightened look his older twin brother gave him.


	6. Chapter 2: Last Part

_**A/N:** Well! Another chapter awaiting you guys! And this time! I'll say this - More blood! _

_And I'm sorry everyone for the sudden transfer announcement... It's just that, I can't write anything more that involves Utapri, my mind is just, blank. I'm so sorry for disappointing everyone, I really am! But I won't change my mind on staying here, I'm really sorry. Even though my readers went as far to make a picture asking me to stay, I'm really sorry._

 _And I'm sorry Clear Oni-chan D: - But as I said, this is my decision, and I won't change it._

 **Chapter 2: Last Part**

Well, when Syo had stumbled upon his younger twin brother at this dreaded and cursed school, he didn't think that they would meet under such circumstances, "K-Kaoru-kun! Get away from those kids!" Haruka shrilled out desperately, Kaoru however, didn't seem to notice them even though he had just greeted them a few seconds ago, blabbering away with the spirits with a cheerful smile on his face, "Kaoru! Hey, snap out of it!" Syo screamed, he wanted to get closer, but he couldn't risk himself getting both him and his brother killed if he did something to upset this children.

"Kaoru-kun, it's us, okay?" Haruka reassured a bit more quietly, trying to soothe down the younger Kurusu. Kaoru blinked, looking up and staring at Syo and Haruka, "Brother, Nanami-san," he muttered, not making a move to stand up or reach out to them.

"Can you stand? Come on, we're right here," Haruka gestured with her hands, despite trembling, she still wanted to save everyone that was dear to her, and that included Syo's twin, Kaoru however, just shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Believe it or not, these really aren't bad kids," he informed, making Syo scrunch up his nose, excuse him, but he almost killed himself because of one of those, "Huh?"

"They've just been through some horrible experiences, here, read this, and you'll get what I mean," Kaoru handed them a sheet of paper, most of it were covered in blood, but it still had a bit of information for them.

 _[Tengaku Post]_

 _'Four children abducted - Followup Report'_

 _The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the instructor found in the room with them. The scissors he held are confirmed to have been used to cut out the victims' tongues, ultimately leading to death through excessive bleeding or choking. One of the victims even had the majority of her head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to her body. The Tengaku Elementary students pictured here are the four who were found in that basement room._

 _Of these children one was **[Part smeared in blood]** when investigators arrived at the scene. She was **[Part smeared in blood]** blood **[Another part smeared in blood]**_

 _I can't read the rest, the newspaper is torn at this point, the bottom half is still missing,_ Haruka thought, dropping the newspaper on the floor as she held her hands over her mouth, "These ghosts, have the same faces and uniforms as the children in these photographs," Syo mumbled, staring at the pictures and up at the ghosts to confirm his thoughts.

"The ghost we met in that room earlier is one of them too," Haruka informed, clearly remembering his face and uniform before he had vanished, "See? I can't just ignore these poor souls!" Kaoru cried out, "I'm... I'm going to stay here with them."

Syo clicked his tongue, irritated, "I don't think that's such a good idea Kaoru, you really need to get out of this room!" Syo protested, trying to knock some sense into his younger brother who only shook his head back and forth, "Kaoru-kun! You really have to stop this! You can't let your emotions get the better of you!" Haruka cried, though Kaoru just kept shaking his head, "I won't! I will stay here!"

Syo didn't know who did it, but before he knew it, he was outside the infirmary, and when he turned back again to look inside, Kaoru was inside, soothing the children with a gentle smile on his face, "We... We can't let him stay with them Nanami!" he yelled, turning over to Haruka who was shivering, "I'm freezing," she mumbled, "We can't even touch him, and he won't even listen to what we have to say... So what the hell DO we do?" Syo sighed, resting his palm on his forehead as he racked his brain for any ideas.

"I really don't know, but we have to do something! Anything, we have to!" Haruka shrieked, "But what are we supposed to do?! We can't even touch him, at this rate, he's going to..." Syo shook his head, no way he's going to let it happen.

"Oh, hello," the duo blinked, looking at each other with a scared expression, before they slowly, very slowly, turned around to see who talked to them, "...!" Syo jumped back in surprise while Haruka stood frozen in her place, eyes wide and lips trembling as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Sh-She's got an eye like a dead fish!" Syo commented loudly, true enough, even though one of her eyes were covered by a bandage, her other one looked like it didn't have any life in them as she just stared at them, one hand at her hip while the other hand was hanging loosely by her side, red hair flowing down to her waist and an uniform Syo didn't recognize.

Ignoring Syo's rude remark, the girl stared at them, "You've only just arrived at this school, have you not?" the girl questioned, Syo, looking over at Haruka who was still rooted in her place, sighed and decided to speak up for them, "That's right. Were you brought here against your will too? I can't say I recognize your uniform," he answered.

"Actually... I died here quite a while ago. But I can say that I was brought here by my own decision, I wasn't against coming here."

Haruka, who hadn't even spoken or moved, suddenly fell down to floor with a gasp, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she stared at the person in front of her, an all too familiar person, "N-Nanami?!" Syo was at her side immediately, trying to soothe down the girl who was about to cry again.

"W-What's wrong?!"

"Hi... Hi..." Haruka gasped, glancing up at the girl, "Hikari..."

Syo's eyes widened when the name left Haruka's lips, Hikari? As in, Nanami Hikari? Haruka's younger sister who suddenly disappeared three months ago? Syo's hastily snapped his body back towards the girl who kept staring at them, no emotion visible in her eyes or face, "Your name... Your name wouldn't happen to be, Nanami Hikari, right?"

"It is," the girl answered, Haruka who was sitting on the floor a minute ago, rose up and grabbed Hikari by her shoulders, tears pouring out of her eyes as she looked at her younger sister in the eye, "Why...?"

"Why? I'm not sure if you heard me Nee-san, but I'm already dead," Hikari informed once more, when the words left her lips again, Haruka knew that she wasn't lying, but even so, she refused to believe it, "No... Please, no... It's not true right? Hikari, it's not true right?" Haruka cried, taking a step back as her eyes were wide with disbelief, "For the third time, I am dead."

Syo looked over at Haruka, the poor girl was still traumatized that she could barely speak, stepping in front of her, he stared at the younger Nanami in the eye, "Sorry to interrupt, but you said you came here by your own decision, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So you came here on your own volition?! On purpose?! There's a way to do that?!" Syo screamed, _What in the world is wrong with her? She came here on purpose?! Did she even know what would happen to her?!_

"That's... Not something I can talk about. I'm sorry," Hikari mumbled, casting her eyes to the floor, though she sighed and stared at them once again, "The greater concern right now is your friend," Hikari said, pointing at the wall, where on the other side, Kaoru was talking to some children.

"That's right, do you have any idea on how to save him?" Syo asked, "Before I died here. My friends and I searched high and low for any means to escape. In my process of searching, I learned that these closed spaces were given the form of Tengaku Elementary school through sorrow and agony of its victims. Victims that occurred thirty years before our time. Four children kidnapped, with broken bodies later found in this very building. These children are the ones giving shape to these spaces," Hikari said, the four children that was showed in the newspaper article was the children she was talking about.

"Unfortunately, this place took its toll on me, and I died before I was able to make my escape," Hikari revealed, "Your friends, are they still alive?" Syo asked, and Hikari answered with a shrug, "I don't know, probably not, they would've either died out of hunger or suicide, three months is after all, a long time," Hikari said, before she took a deep breath.

"Never mind me, the key seems to lie in those children. If they can be put to rest, there just might be a way out of here. Without all the sorrow and agony to sustain them, these closed spaces would start to break down. All this pointless suffering would come to and end, and we'll be released from this hell. That's... My theory, at least," Hikari finished with a smile.

"Yeah, but, put them to rest? How do we do that?" Haruka reluctantly asked, keeping her emotion aside as she stared at her sister, "Give them closure of course. What they lack is any remorse or regret from the one who killed them,"

"The one who killed them? Does that mean...?"

"That the murderer is in this school as well? Yes."

"Are you kidding with me? How are we supposed to get someone like that to feel any remorse or regret? Where the hell do we even start?!" Syo scoffed, well, time to say goodbye.

"You need to do whatever you can, and quickly. If you don't act fast, those two children are going to hurt your friend. I can give you and advice, somewhere hidden in this school is a doll, well, the lower part of the doll. I'll give you this," Hikari said, reaching behind her pocket to take out a doll head, handing it to Haruka, "Find the remaining body and it should probably do the trick," Haruka took the doll head from Hikari, staring at her, "Thank you... Hikari..." and with that, Haruka turned around and headed down the hall.

Before Syo turned around to follow after her, he glanced at Hikari who kept staring at him, "I didn't get to know you while you were still alive, but I'm thankful for the lead you gave us, and... I'm sorry, about your death." he muttered the last part, turning around and sprinting after Haruka.

* * *

High and low, through rubble and cracks, Haruka and Syo searched everywhere for the lower part of the doll, but they couldn't seem to find it at all, "We have to find it, quick!" Syo cursed, leading them on as Haruka followed from behind. When they stumbled upon yet another corpse, which they know had grown used to since there were just too many corpses around here, Syo decided to just pass it before Haruka tugged on his sleeve.

"I think... There's something near that corpse," she muttered, pulling him with her as she took a closer inspection, and sure enough, right across the corpse was a small doll body, without a head, "Syo-kun! We found it!" Haruka yelped, running towards the small antique doll part , picking it up.

"Is... Is it just me or do you hear it talking?" Syo mumbled, staring at the doll who kept muttering, " _GIVE ME MY HEAD... GIVE ME MY HEAD,"_

As Haruka placed the head on top of the body, it seemed to just sew together again as a high-pitched voice like that of a child, slowly began to repeat several phrases in a cold, methodical and almost robotic monotone.

" _To... have... killed... children... so... brutally... I... was... not... in my... right... mind... I did... not want... them... to die... I was... scared... too... I am... so sorry... I am... so sorry... So... very... sorry,"_

Haruka gulped, "A-Anyway... Let's return to Kaoru-kun and let the children hear what it has to say," Haruka suggested, earning a quiet nod from Syo.

* * *

With a heady gasp, Syo and Haruka entered the infirmary, "Kaoru!" the duo gasped at what they saw in front of them. Apparently, Kaoru looked unconsciousness, floating in between the two ghost children who grinned at them, "Kaoru-kun! Open your eyes, please!" Haruka said, too distracted to hear the door snap shut behind them.

"Haven't you ghost done enough already?! I don't know everything that happened to you, and yeah, I get that it was really horrible. But you're cursing and killing innocent people who had nothing to do with it! What the hell is that supposed to accomplish?!" Syo hollered, making the children scream at him, "Stop it! If you make them mad, they will shut us out!" Haruka pleaded, before turning towards the children again.

"Come on you two... I have something you need to hear, okay? Just listen!" holding up the antique doll, Haruka let the children hear to the penitent spirit sealed within, when it was done talking, the ghost children only looked down on the floor, not a single word coming out of them.

 _"Maa... eee"_ one of them spoke, before they began to sob uncontrollably, _"MAAH MEEEH!"_

"You can rest peacefully now, okay? You don't have to keep suffering," Haruka said gently, trying her best to keep up her smile despite being very scared at the moment, "The horrible things are all in the past now! Your loved ones... Your parents are waiting for you! Go to them, now!"

But the ghosts didn't seem to listen to hear, and with a glare, the flew up, glared at Haruka who dropped the doll, and flung Kaoru's body towards the door, "Huh? No... NOO!" Haruka and Syo could hear Kaoru's anguish and hurtful pleads as he was forcefully and harshly dragged on the ground, but Syo didn't move before he heard something splatter at the end of the hall.

"Kaoru... Kaoru!" Syo screamed, scrambling out of the infirmary and heading towards the sound, Haruka following right behind.

"Oh my god..." Haruka shrieked, staring at the wall, where blood was splattered all around it, organs slid down to floor with a squish when they hit the ground, the organs of Kaoru, there weren't any visible sign of him, only his clothes, the rest of him was gone, everything was gone besides his organs that were currently in front of them.

He was dead.

And they were right there to witness it.

"No... This can't be... No... No... NOOOO!" Haruka screamed, standing up and running off, screaming in despair as Syo stared at the blood in front of him, the blood of his brother, "Kaoru... Oh god, please..." Syo pleaded, shielding his eyes, tears prickling at the corner of them, he was right there! He could've stopped it, but he let his brother die, he let his brother get murdered, and he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Why... This goddamn school!" Syo cursed, kicking the wall with the amount of strength he had left, tears rolling down his cheeks as he bit his lip, trying to wipe them away.

"Nanami..." It was only a minute later that Syo realized that Haruka had run off, "Nana-" before he could turn around and yell for her to wait, he felt someone slam something at his head, which was the only thing he registered before he collapsed to the ground, blood flowing out of his head as a dark figure dragged him down the hall, away from the way Haruka ran off to.

* * *

In another room, a person coughed as they slowly opened their eyes, _The shelf.. seems like it had gotten lighter..._

With a gasp, the person managed to get themselves out of the shelf, gasping at the throbbing pain on their back. "Ouf... I wonder how long... I was out for..." the figure muttered, the spirit that was standing beside the shelf, looked surprised as it came closer to the person, _"You're... Really concerned... About your students?"_

The figure gasped, clutching their left arm that was bleeding, _The knives must have done a numerous of amount on my back and my left arm is definietly broken._

"When we say... We love our students... We care about them... Just as much as their parents... Do," the person gasped, "Never... Underestimate, a teacher!"

The spirit looked surprised as the person in front of him showed the same determination and courage they once did before they were knocked out, with a wry smile he began to speak.

 _"I really did, so from now on, let me help you, Cocoa-Sensei."_

One more time, just one more time, he will lay his trust on a teacher again.

 **Chapter 2 - End**


	7. Go on

p style="text-align: center;"Go on, nothing to see here, go to the next chapter./p 


	8. Chapter 3: Part One

_**A/N:** Dun kill me, please._

 _I'm so sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry for leaving everyone waiting for this crappy story to be updated by a no-good author who leaves hers readers waiting. I'm. So. Sorry. I really am, for being all like: I'M QUITTING. QUITTING._

 _I don't know if you guys will forgive me or not, but trust me when I say that I'm really sorry, most of you probably don't even know I quit! But for the ones that did know, I'm so sorry and I assure you, it won't happen again! I'm so sorry. (I feel like this author's note will just be me apologizing)_

 _I don't really have an excuse, but does it help when I say that I didn't know what to do those months when I had my hands off the computer? no? XD But now I'm back and I'll make sure that I can at least try to update this when I have a lot of free time. This is, after all, a time consuming fanfic - which makes me wonder why I even started to write this, but hey! I got a lot of reviews, so hehe._

 **Chapter 3: Part 1**

 _"Hey, big brother?" Syo angled his head over to the side, eyeing his twin brother's questioning expression, making his own cheerful face twist into a confused frown, "What is it, Kaoru?" he asked, halting in his steps up the stairs to their house, "If there would be a day, where we would be abandoned somewhere, would you leave me?" Kaoru curiously asked, making Syo debate whether the question his brother was asking were a serious one or not, but to his question, he only answered with a grin, "Kaoru, are you an idiot? I'll always protect you, no matter what happens!" he joyfully answered, his brother returning the smile with a grin of his own, "I already knew that."_

Syo didn't know what had happened, but he could vaguely see from his hazy eyes that he was slowly getting dragged somewhere, the crimson liquid that was staining the floor beneath him made him question his mind if it was his own or not, he could barely sense something running down the side from his throbbing head, he wanted to lift his hand to touch his head if there were any injuries to it, but his whole body wouldn't cooperate with him. Even so, Syo managed to lift his head just a little, only to see the corpse of his brother splattered across the wall. No, scratch that, the remains of his once living brother. The children had dragged his brother down the wooden corridor, scratching his face and thrown him so harshly against the wall that they managed to splatter his organs all over the place, Syo wasn't even sure if the wall covered in blood was even his brother.

A single tear rolled down his left eye, before he finally closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

Otoya trudged down the ruined stairs, being extra careful to not fall into the ones that had a massive gap on them, because he was sure that if he fell through that, he wouldn't fall to the floor below it. Otoya walked absentmindedly down the stairs, but the faint ringing in his pocket made him stop in the middle of the stairs, fishing out his phone, his eyes widened when he saw who called, "Caretaker...?" he breathed out, earlier when he checked the signal with... Tokiya, he was sure he didn't have any signal. Flipping open his phone, he put it against his ear, "Hello?"

 _Help... me..._

 _H...elp... me..._

Otoya, overcome by shock, shoved his phone away from his ear, he watched as his phone flickered slightly, before another voice rang through, a not so miserable voice this time, but the voice was still shaken up, "Otoya? Are you there?! Answer me, please!" the rushed voice of the caretakers were slightly drowned by the worried voices of the children that was screaming his name, "Caretaker...? Everyone! Hello?! Caretaker, it's me? Can you hear me?! I'm in real trouble right now!" Otoya yelled out, anxious and happy to finally hear a familiar voice in the abandoned school, but the distant sobbing and wailing of children made him raise a suspicious eyebrow, "Otoya... Otoya please, just let me hear your voice. Please, just say one word, anything! I'm your caretaker, Otoya! God, please. Please, just don't let anything happen to him." Otoya stared blankly at the screen, they... Couldn't hear him?

 _Help me..._

 _Help... me..._

 _H e l p... m e... Otoya._

 _H e... l p... m e ..._

Otoya gulped, a sudden fear washing over his nerves over the familiar tone that uttered his name just a second ago, "Agh!" throwing his phone down the stairs so it hit the wall, he sat down on the steps, staring at the wide blank screen with widened eyes. Thinking about what the red-haired girl he had met earlier told him.

 _"Do you know... What happened to him?" Otoya miserably asked, letting his eyes wander away from Tokiya's corpse for a second to look at the red-haired girl in front of him, wearing a different school attire from his own, "Your friend here has been... afflicted." the red-haired girl answered simply, not letting her eyes off Tokiya's slowly swaying body, by now, his pupils have already rolled to the back of his eyes and his mouth were just hanging open, eyes teary and fingers smudged with blood when he tried to free himself._

 _"With... what?"_

 _"The curse that holds this school together."_

Otoya bit his lip, the pain in his leg that he had temporarily forgot was coming back at full force, all the walking must have done a good pressure on his leg, "Dammit. I can't do this without you, Tokiya. I'm so, so, sorry. Please, forgive me." Otoya sobbed, clenching his fists as he wailed loudly.

 _"This isn't like you, Otoya. It's weird to not see you in your cheerful form."_ Tokiya's voice rang inside his head, but the soothing tone of his dead friends voice just made him break down even more.

* * *

"You're doing a great job, Mai-chan! I'm impressed how long you've gotten without crying," Ren smiled reassuringly at the blue-haired child, who was still gripping Masato's and his hand, trying her best to stifle her cries, "I'm... I'm not crying, I'm not," she hiccuped, Ren patting her head affectionately as he glanced over at Masato, his face was pale, really pale, but that may be because he was directly talking to a ghost.

 _"I sense that other corporeal beings such as yourself were brought here as well. 10 in total, 10 poor souls brought here at once."_

"Wouldn't that be, the two of us, Mai-chan, Haruka, Tokiya, Otoya, Syo, Kaoru, Natsuki and Cocoa-sensei... In other words, everyone in the room when the accident happened." Ren said, for once, dropping all the nicknames.

"Dammit" Masato cursed quietly, Mai clutched Masato's hand tighter, "So that means, everyone else... in in this school as well?"

 _"Not exactly. As I mentioned earlier, this school is a nexus of closed spaces. Your friends are scattered all over the place, you three were lucky to end up together. So to put it simply, they are indeed in this school, but not the same place, meeting your classmates again, might prove to be a bit, difficult. If you have to will to attempt to see them and defy this school, you will ultimately meet it's wrath... And that's a fate... That's best to be avoided."_

"We appreciate the warning, but even so, we have to try." Masato spoke up, "We'll do whatever it takes to meet everyone and get out of here."

"What Masa's saying is true. Everyone here is such good people, and we're not really willing to give up just because some nebulous curse might strike right back at us," Ren stood up, sure, he was shaken up by all of this, but even so, he will still hold his head high up, in order to protect everyone around him.

 _"... I admire you. It's not everyday we come across such determination, I hope the two of you just don't lose it along the way. The desire you hold to not let anyone die, please try to hold onto that noble spirit, no matter what kind of horror that may await you. You may still be able to alter your fate, even if it's the tiniest bit. Just don't end up... Like we did."_

"Hey, big brother?" Mai tugged at Masato's sweater, making him glance down at her, "Hm? What is it, Mai?"

"I really don't know, Mai. But at any rate, we have to try to find Cocoa-sensei and the others, and if you ever find a way to get home, I want you to take it, alright? No 'buts' There has to be an entrance way, an emergency exit, a roof access, anything that will lead outside, so as a request from me, I want at least you to get home safely."

"The first time I see you being all brotherly and nice is in a cursed school, how cute," Ren mused, making Masato glare at him, "And unless you want me to throw you into that gap over there, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Jinguji."

* * *

"This place looks even creepier from the outside," Ren muttered, the moment they stepped out of the classroom, he almost plunged down to his death, if Masato hadn't caught him in time to prevent him to fully fall into the abyss.

So now, they were wandering around the hall, being extra careful to not lose each other or get so scared that they almost run off screaming, so far, the group haven't seen anything, the constant patter of rain was evident and those small moments where the lightning would strike made Mai yelp. The small eartquakes that took them by surprise was even starting to grow on them, however, the floorboards that could give out any minute, the wallpaper that was slowly peeling off and the scratches evident on the walls and the small messages on the floor made them a bit uneasy.

But this was something that took the whole cake.

Masato was so sure he was going to puke right then and there, Mai had screamed out in pure horror and shock before Ren quietly told her to close her eyes.

"It's not a prop is it? That is a real dead body, isn't it?" Masato questioned, taking a step closer to the body, "This nightmare... Is real after all." Ren mumbled, but it seemed like Masato couldn't hear him.

"A dead body... An actual dead body... Am I going to end up like that as well? Are we all, still going to die?" Ren could hear Masato mutter to himself, "Hijirikawa!" Ren screamed loud enough for Masato to snap out of his delusion, "J-Jinguji... I'm alright. Let's just grab Mai and get out," Masato mumbled, bending down to the quickly decomposing body, upon closer inspection, there seems to be something carved onto the floorboards by fingernails alone.

 _KILL ME._

 _PLEASE._

 _KILL ME._

 _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

 _PLEASE, KILL ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

 _"LET ME OUT!"_

The voice rang clearly inside the room, the mournful, horrific, miserable tone shook both Masato's and Ren's body. Mai whimpered quietly and hugged Ren closer to her, still having her eyes closed, "Well that was awkwardly spooky." Ren shuddered, about to leave the room when he spotted another corpse nearby, clutching something that seemed like to be a letter.

"Masa, wait outside will you? I don't think Mai can handle this room anymore." Ren suggested, which only Masato nodded to, before quickly leaving the room, "He didn't hesitate there... Did he...?" Ren sighed, before walking over to the other decomposing corpse.

Bending down to inspect the letter, he glanced over at the corpse, shuddering as it's head was directed right at him, _'Dear brother, I apologize that we couldn't see each other before I died, but I don't have the energy to move anymore, and I'm so thirsty. I feel like the air around me is suffocating, and I find it pleasurable that it might do so soon. I just want something to drink - Heck I'll drink anything! I'll even drink that strange orange liquid at the back of the refrigerator right now! But there's not a drop of water to be found here, I'm so thirsty, I'm starting to feel nauseous, I just hope at least, you'll make it out of here alive.'_

Inspecting the note closer, Ren noticed that the girl had scribbled her name down on the paper before her final moments, "Himeka Matsumoto, huh? Well, may you rest in peace, you surely didn't deserve this."

* * *

"Big brother... Are we able to go home?" Masato glanced down at Mai, who was fidgeting by the door, Ren had yet to come out from the classroom, and the tension that was slowly building up in him was starting to explode within him, but he couldn't frighten Mai more than she already was, "Or are we really stuck here?! Until we d-die...?!" Mai nervously asked, awaiting her brother's answer.

Gulping down his own distress about the whole situation, Masato bent down to Mai's height and patted her on the head, "It's alright Mai, we'll make it out of here alive, Mai. All of us, together." Masato smiled, embracing Mai when she finally broke down.

Meanwhile, a little girl, with a torn old-fashioned dress stood by the corner, having listened to the whole conversation with amusement, a sinister smirk grazing her lips before walking away.


	9. Cocoa's fate: Part One

**A/N:** Read this before you proceed please.

Alright, to explain it simply, this, at least for me, is a game of hide and death.

Not seek. Death.

Like, the concept is to hide our dear marshmallow queen from death, but if death finds her, it's like game over, right? But here, if death finds her, it's basically: "Bye, bye, no more screen time for our dear Cocoa because she's dead!"

Okay, so let me explain:

You, the reader has to make a choice by the end of this chapter, a choice that will debate if Cocoa will live another part or not, hence, the title: "Cocoa's fate" Basically, these chapters will just be of Cocoa, where she did survive from the boy that almost killed her. But from here on, she's both injured and death is right around the corner. You'll be able to join Cocoa in her hopefully not last moments, but who knows? At the end of this chapter, there will always be a problem. Either if she's getting chased or something else.

What you have to do is to make the right choice for Cocoa to live another part. However, if you choose the wrong answer, Cocoa will die - whether she will die next part or not. I'll give you a _(very bad)_ example:

Should she go right or left?

Here it's like you don't know the answer. If you choose right for example: she'll live.

Left: dead.

And I swear, swear, upon my not so good writing, I'll write her death as brutal as I can if you guys choose the wrong answer, no mercy.

None, at all.

And that is because more than 70% of the readers that do read this story, is actually waiting for her no so gentle death, trust me, writing about bae's death would be highly amusing to me, but I'll let you guys drag it as much as you can.

But if you manage to make her survive all the way through, her death will be sad and make you probably wish that she didn't die.

 **But I'm saying this now, and this one is really important, if Cocoa-sensei end up dying before her assigned time of death (So basically she will still die) it will greatly affect the outcome of this story. Just saying.**

Oh, and in each chapter, there's only _**one**_ correct answer, alright? **ONE.**

 **P.S:** Bae, you're allowed to make a choice as well if you want to live, but you're not allowed to give out hints if you somehow manage to get a hint out from me.

That's all! Good luck everyone!

 **Cocoa's fate: Part 1**

It was painful, her whole upper body seemed like it was on fire, scratch that, it seemed like it was getting torn apart. Her right arm, coated with her own crimson liquid, was something she could no longer use, or lift. Her breathing was shallow and she had to take deep breaths in order to calm herself, her back was hurting, hell, it was stabbed more than ten times, of course it would hurt, but still, even after everything she went through, when death would've been such a nice thing to accept, to not feel the pain anymore. She chose to live, merely for the sake of her students life.

"Kurusu-kun... Nanami... Is still waiting," Cocoa huffed, she doesn't remember how long she was out for, but hopefully it wasn't for that long, she just hoped that her students listened to her wishes and waited for her. Step by step, Cocoa found it harder to drag her heavy body across the floor, she have lost a lot of blood and has to indeed, rest for a while if she has any intention of going, but at the same time, as she's walking right now, one of her students could be in danger.

Upon reaching the classroom she left, Cocoa slid the door open, in hopes to find her students there, waiting for her arrival. But when she came face to face with an empty classroom, panic started to bubble inside her as she looked around the classroom, desperately trying to find her students, "Kurusu-kun?! Nanami?!" She shouted, but the only answer she received was the deafening silence of the classroom, biting her lip in frustration, Cocoa searched around the classroom to see if her students left anything behind, when she came across the message her two beloved students left behind, dread started to ease itself onto her body and her eyes widened in fear, if the two of them encountered a ghost like she did earlier, who knows what will happen to them?

"Oh god, no..." Cocoa breathed, dragging herself out of the classroom as she walked the opposite side she came from, shouting her students names in hope for them to hear her call out, "Kurusu-Kun! Nanami! Where are you two?!" She screamed, but she knew that none of them would answer her. When she was going to shout again, she felt her head pounding and the older woman had to lean against the wall to calm down her throbbing head. Her vision was getting blurry again, but she still continued to move forward, using the wall to guide her way through the dark hallway, that would occasionally light up by the lightning outside.

Cocoa continued down the never ending corridor, being wary of the gaps that would stop her from continuing the path she was going on. Cocoa huffed, she was getting extremely tired, her legs were about to give up any second, but if she stayed out here for too long without moving, who knows what will come for her. When Cocoa looked down on the ground again, she saw a trail of blood continuing to her left, and when she reached down to touch the blood, it coated her pale fingers, which made it obvious that something recently happened, "Just please don't let this be one of my students," she begged silently, continuing down the hallway, opposite from where the blood trail was leading.

When the black haired teacher came across the nurse office, she felt a sense of relief to be able to find a place to relax, but just in case, she forced herself to continue walking down the corridor.

Oh, how she wished she didn't do that.

Cocoa let out a strangled scream as she jumped back a few steps, mouth clasping around her mouth when she saw the sight in front of her. A whole wall was splattered with blood, some of the blood splattered across the walls next to her, when she looked down, she could see a pile of organs peeking out from the pool of blood on the wall. The teacher felt like puking, turning around to go back the way she came, but a light from the pile of organs caught her eye, turning her head slightly to the side she noticed a student-id card sticking out, a part of it were smudged in crimson liquid, but she still wanted to see who the poor student was to receive such a death.

Stepping closer to the pile, Cocoa had to cover her nose with her hand to prevent the smell to reach her, quickly picking up the student-id card, she almost dropped it when she read who it was that got such a fate as this. The card she was holding dropped down to the ground with a small noise, the name _Kurusu Kaoru_ , written on the card and a picture of the smiling student was on the side where there were no blood, but it still confirmed that this pile, this pile of organs and the blood that was stuck on the wall was Kurusu Kaoru. Kurusu Syo's younger twin brother.

"No... Oh god, no. Why?!" Cocoa cried, taking a step back, but when she heard the light sound of something squishing beneath her foot, she yelped and looked down, face paling at what she had just stepped on. She just stepped on one of his organs, she just _stepped_ on someone's organs. Their insides.

Forgetting the pain in her arm for just a split second, Cocoa bent over and gagged, throwing up the meal she had eaten just hours before she came to this place, gagging on her spit and coughing for the lack of oxygen, but she didn't care, she just felt so miserable. She felt so helpless, so useless, because she couldn't help a student in need, and this happened to him. Even though Kaoru wasn't the student she taught the most, he was still dear to her heart, and finding out that this sort of thing happened to him...

"Why? Why them? They haven't done anything!" Cocoa sobbed loudly, wailing when she pictured Syo finding out about his dear brother, dead.

Cocoa couldn't move, her eyes had almost no spark, but still, she had to leave the corridor, get to a safe place, a place for her to rest quietly. Remembering the nurse office she came across earlier, she hurriedly walked towards the room, apologizing towards Kaoru all the while.

The window to the door was gone, and one half of the door looked broken down, but Cocoa still managed to close it quietly behind her, walking over to the bed, she collapsed on it, staining the pure white sheets with tears, she was so tired. Her legs were aching, her arms were already broken and hurting and she just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't let her guard down. Something in this room gave her a sickening feeling, so she didn't dare to fall asleep now.

"Syo-kun?! Cocoa-sensei?! Please! Don't leave me alone here!" Cocoa's eyes snapped open when she heard Haruka's voice ring out throughout the hallway and the teacher bolted straight up the bed, could it be?

"No, that's impossible, it might be another ghost toying with me," she tried to reassure herself, but when she remembered what the ghost that attacked her earlier said, that this school was connected by various dimensions, then that would mean that Haruka and Syo could still be in this dimension with her.

And then the worst case scenarios started to roam in her head, if she doesn't go out now, Haruka might get lost and hyperventilate again, leaving her vulnerable to any vengeful ghost that may come across her. And that fresh bloody trail she came across earlier could maybe be Syo if he got captured by someone and dragged along the hallway, where he might get killed any second. But if she doesn't rest and go after them, she could collapse to the floor and get killed while she's laying there. But if she stays here as well, something could come up on her and kill her as well, considering the broken window and door was probably caused by the ghosts that could've killed Kaoru.

But, what if it just another ghost that's pretending to be Haruka? Or could it really be Haruka?

What if that trail is really Syo, or is it not him?

Or should she just rest for a bit before going out again? If she doesn't rest now, she could as well collapse later on and leave herself to get killed easily.

 _ **What should she do?**_

 **1\. - Follow Haruka's pleads of help?**

 **2\. - Follow the trail and possibly find Syo?**

 **3\. - Rest in the nurse office?**


	10. Chapter 3: Part Two

**So it's been a few months since I updated and I apologize for that…**

 **But I decided to hole myself up in my room and write to hopefully make this as an apology to bae (Who I now began to call ''dear'' now) Since I forgot that it was today (May 1st) that we first began to seriously chat to each other. Sorry not sorry - but she was seriously mad when I forgot, hehe. Somebody, go calm the coffee loving person before she makes me die of laughter.**

 **But I have no excuse for not updating other than that, so get mad at me later… Though I do promise I will try to update more frequently now, though I will mainly update another story I've published here, but I won't abandon this.**

 **And oh, I still need some more answers with all the Cocoa's Fate thing in the previous chapter – More details there.**

 **Jesus, going to be a lot of watching walkthroughs on me again.**

 **So, onward!**

 **Chapter 3: Part Two**

Masato glanced up from his position, still comforting his crying sister. His eyes widened and his breathing stopped short when he noticed a spirit by the corner, looking at them with a smirk before vanishing behind the wall. _That… A child spirit? And that red dress looked pretty old-fashioned._

"The almighty Jinguji Ren is back," Masato nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice come from behind, "Already done?" he asked, and the strawberry blonde nodded, "Yup, though I saw a board at the other end of the classroom, just going to enter it from the other door, hold on sec," Ren said before entering the classroom, not a minute had passed before he came out again, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"What's wrong?"

"That board moved, like seriously. It was on that spot a second ago and suddenly it's on the other side of the classroom. I hate to do this to Mai, but can you both follow me? If we take it on the spot it was before then we can continue," Ren gestured for the two to follow them. Masato picked up Mai and walked into the classroom, giving a quiet order to her to close her eyes.

"Now just stand there, alright? I'll go on the other side, again and then it will hopefully come here."

* * *

Ren re-entered the classroom from the other end and saw the board right under Masato's feet, "Hey, Masa. Take that for me will you? If we can get that lose board we can cross over to the other side of the corridor where the hole was."

"Sure, meet you outside."

When Ren walked out of the classroom he could see Masato and Mai at the end of the corridor. Masasto was currently placing the loose board across the other side of the corridor so they could cross, "Alright then, let's cross to the other side."

Once they were over, Ren was surprised to not see any more piling dead bodies along the way, as the neared a corner and went down the stairs, he clicked his tongue when he saw that the room was once again split in half, "Dammit-" before he could voice out his frustration, he felt the ground shake roughly beneath his feet, "Woah- another earthquake?!" Masato hissed, grabbing onto Mai and pulling her to his side, "We just got to hold on, alright?!"

When the shaking stopped, Ren let out a sigh of relief, "Well it looks like it's dead end…. Here?" when he looked across the floor again, he saw that it was now repaired, still missing a few boards, but repaired enough for them to cross over, "How?"

"I don't know, but we can at least get to the other side without having to take jump, how are you holding up, Mai?" Masato asked the girl beside him, who only gave him a tense nod, "I-I'm fine big brother."

As they proceeded down to the ground floor, well Masato hoped that it was the ground floor, he and Ren noticed that there was another remains of a high school girl at the corner. Upon closer inspection, Ren found a note attached to her boney fingers, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry everyone. If I haven't found that stupid charm…" Ren read out loud, before he sighed, placing the letter beside her body, "Let's go."

They didn't reach far before Masato noticed a paper hanging on the wall, stopping in his tracks he turned around to look at it.

You missed the final bell…

You missed the end of school…

If you're still here…

… then you always will be.

"Uhm… Masa?" Ren called out from next to him, "Hm? Wha-" Masato shut his mouth when he saw what Ren was staring at. The hallway was split in four, one corridor where they were currently at, and two horizontal corridors leading to their own rooms. At the upper corridor, to the north, they saw a boy sitting beside a black hole, staring down at it. He had a blue hue to himself, and from their angle they could only see his blood stained shirt.

"Well... I guess as long as we don't approach it, we will be fine?" Ren tried to lighten it up, while Masato could feel his sister squeezing his hand a bit tighter than usual, "Let's just go down," Masato whispered, the trio pressing themselves along the wall, "Hey, look. Indoor shoes, this must mean we're close to the entranceway!"

When they entered the room, it was dark, but they could still see some things like the shoe lockers and the doorway in the middle, "That got to be it!"

Ren at that moment, when he tried to push the door open, swore that he was one of the most unhappiest people in the world right now, "It won't budge. The door won't freaking budge! For gods sake are you joking?!" he hissed, rattling the doorknobs but the door didn't even make a sound, "God-"

"Should've known that, every single window that leads outside was sealed shut too, wouldn't surprise me to see that the door was too. But look at this," Masato said, gesturing to a paper lying on the floor, "I read it while you were having your face off with the door. Apparently one of the victims saw a hallway in this school that changes it size, appearing longer or shorter pretty much on a whim, but they didn't find it in time. There's also a sound that won't stop somewhere around here too, keep a lookout for that, alright?" Ren stared at Masato for a second, before he sighed and released the doorknobs, "Was that your way of trying to calm me down, Masa?"

"I don't want to take care of two people, alright?" he hissed, before he went up, I'll check the east side, you check the west side," Masato told him before he tugged Mai to the other end of the entranceway, seeing another paper hanging on the wall.

 _Every shelf of every cabinet you must turn every page and rifle through if you wish to learn more about this school. To those who has become trapped within these walls, there are many messages that has been left behind by the others. Free of the curse, may you use their words as a guide to help you break free._

"Find anything over there?!" Masato heard Ren's voice, "Nothing, just a message on the wall, let's go back."

* * *

When they entered the large hallway again, they saw that the boy still hasn't moved an inch from their spot, still staring into the dark abyss with his lifeless eyes. Watching him from their angle now though, Masato could see the blood running down from his lips. _He's no younger than Mai…_ Masato glanced over at Mai, who refused to look at the boy and instead chose to look down on the ground, shuddering at the thought of the same thing happening to her. _No, no. It won't happen, not as long as I'm here._

"Well even if we did get by him, I don't think there's a way we can even proceed further. There's a huge cabinet blocking the only path we can cross, and I'm pretty sure we're taking quite the risk of trying to crawl over it without the floor breaking under our weight. So our only option is the east side," Ren explained briefly, "We're taking a risk now by the fact that the boy can clearly see us moving from his view."

"Well it's that our risk our lives crossing the cabinet."

"… They're both bad."

"Which is why we can try going the not so bad way, let's just go," as the trio managed to pass the boy, they halted when they heard a slight shaky, but emotionless voice coming from behind, the words dripping with sorrow, but most of all, venom as it hissed behind them.

 _Why ihh you kihh me?_

Masato gulped, looking behind him, the boy was now staring directly onto his eyes, but he didn't budge from his spot, so they proceeded to go further down the hall, only to hear the same voice again. Filled with even more hate than before.

 _Youhh pay_

"Ah crap he stood up! And he's coming here, quick!" Ren hissed, making sure that Masato and Mai was in front of him before he proceeded to run down the rest of the corridor as well, when he passed by another note he could only make out the word salvation before he had to turn the corner.

When they got up the stairs, Masato could see that the boy wasn't following them anymore, "Maybe he only follows the people in… that area?" he breathed out, straightening his back, "Ready to go further?"

"Y-Yeah."

When they got to the second floor, Masato noticed the sign infirmary hovering above one of the doors, "Oh, maybe they have beds here?" he murmured, trying to pry the door open, but it didn't budge, "No key."

"Well maybe we can find a key further up, let's go," Ren said, passing by a small corridor not so far from the infirmary. _Well no dead bodies are blood splatters anywhere. That's a relief, I don't think either Masa or Mai could handle any more. Not like I'm any better though._

The new hall was split in two, one going west and one going north. Masato took note of the loose board that was connecting the two sides on the north side. _Maybe there were someone here before us?_

The trio proceeded up, and when arriving at top, they could see the remains of another high school girl, wearing a different uniform. Mai turned her head away, still not used to seeing any more corpses, but when she did she saw something glint by the other corner, "Big brother, there's something shiny over there," she said while tugging Masato's sleeve, pointing where the object was.

"Oh, it's a key, but a key to what?"

The second part of the building was rather small, there was only a corridor leading to their left and nothing more, when Masato looked at the sign it said: **Lavatories. Boy's room at the right. Girl's room at the end of the hall.**

"Uhm… Big brother?" Mai muttered, Masato looked behind him while Ren was inspecting the boys room, that was currently inaccessible, due to being barricaded by wooden floorboards, "I have to pee…"

"Oh, well the sign said that these rooms are lavatories, the girls room is at the end of the hall. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, and Mai nodded, "J-Just wait outside, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shout when you need something, okay?"

Mai came out as fast as she went in, "Big brother. I can't go."

"Huh? Why?" Masato raised a confused eyebrow, going in himself. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that the whole lavatories were indeed not accessible, due to it being a hole that in the middle of the floor, "Well, you certainly weren't joking when you said you can't. Let's search for another toilet okay? Think you can hold it?"

"Yeah…"

"Ren, we're going! Let's at least try to find what door this key opens."

"Maybe the infirmary?" Ren suggested, and the trio, with no other possible doors that needed to be open, proceeded down again to the infirmary.

When Masato turned the key on the keyhole, he heard a click and the door slid open, "Oh, it opened."

 _I'm sorry Tokiya..._ Masato blinked when he entered the room, turning his head towards the hallway, "... Otoya?"

"Well, I'm sure an infirmary got to have beds, right? Let's rest here for a while, we've been walking for gods knows how long," Ren said, having not heard the voice, made Mai rest by the wall, with Masato next to her while he sat down by the side of the bed, on the floor.

"Hey, big brother Ren and big brother… Do you think we can ever escape from here?" Mai hesitantly asked after a while.

"I'm sure we will, Mai," Ren said smoothly, "After all, everyone is trying to find and escape route, including us. So we got to stay positive and get energized, or else they will see us as slackers once they found us. So rest well, Mai, we're here to don't be afraid to go to sleep."

"Mhm… Thanks," she muttered, soon drifting off to a quiet slumber.

"You just told her that we could bypass reality. But it was nothing but empty words right? As thin as paper," Masato whispered, staring at Ren who chuckled, "I said that so she wouldn't be so afraid, but I guess that's what we're already trying to do, right? We're hoping for an escape and that alone gives us a reason to keep going, to keep living. All we can do is tell ourselves that we'll find a way out, and pray that it actually happens."

* * *

Syo groggily opened his eyes when he heard the slam of a door. His head immediately starting to pound the moment he got his senses back, "… Ouch, hell… Wh-where am I?" another sharp pain ran through his head, and he bit his lip, "Gosh, my head…. Is pounding…" he muttered.

Through hazy and groggy eyes, he could see a sudden flash, and suddenly he saw two of the kids that he saw at the infirmary only moments ago, fully aware that there was a second one behind him, "Dammit… It's you! Where… did you take me?!"

They didn't say anything.

 **Hahaha….**

 **Hahahaha…. Hahahaha!**

"Stop laughing and tell me… Where Nanami is!"

 **Hehehe….**

 **Hehehe…. Hehehehe…**

They didn't say anything again, only turned their head towards him and laughed, and he could see from where their mouths were open that it was blooded and missing a tongue, hell the ghost that had caused the death of his younger twin brother was missing half her head and had a pool of blood on the remaining lower half of her head.

They soon stopped laughing, instead letting out a startled gasp before they disappeared, which confused Syo greatly. The aching in his head being a dull ache when he heard the dragging of metal getting closer to where he was.

But he couldn't do anything.

He couldn't move his legs and he could hardly breathe from his position. He continued to struggle as he could see a pale man coming closer to him. His skin was gray like and his eyes were a dirty white, dripping from the underside was blood, almost like he was crying, the metal hammer scratching the surface of the wood as he come closer to the Syo, who was now struggling to get free, "Ugh… My legs, I can't stand up!" he hissed, and he could see the man raising his hammer up, "Dammit!" Syo closed his eyes as the man prepared to swing down his weapon.

" _Dammit!"_

Masato's eyes snapped open and he sat up on the bed with a gasp, sweat running down his forehead.

 **A/N: Oh and please give me some more answers on Cocoa's fate from the previous chapter.**


End file.
